Change Of Hearts
by StarlitxIcexGoddess9074
Summary: CH.10 UP!Kaji and Tsujiai are the hottest guys at school but they aren't interested in girls. But when two new girls transfer to their school, they become different. Though these girls are different and new, they hold a dangerous secret. TxN AxK MxY
1. Default Chapter

**StarlitxIcexGoddess: Heylo, people! I have to say, I was soo not happy reading this fic. So I'm revising all the chappies from the beginning! Lol. I can't believe I sucked this bad at the beginning. Enjoy reading the revised chappies. Believe me, I'm relieved. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS NOR ULTRA MANIAC!**

* * *

"AYU! AYU! WAKE UP!"

Ayu woke up with sleepy eyes and tried to concentrate on her vision as she lay on her side. _'Blonde hair, brown eyes…Nina'_. She went back to sleep knowing Nina's there.

"WHAT THE HELL? NINA!" Ayu screamed as she sat up straight, bonking heads with the hyper blonde. Nina collapsed backwards, falling right onto the floor. "Morning, Ayu!" Nina replied with her usual smile as she sat back up, a bandaged across her face.

Ayu sweatdropped, "What are you doing here?" the brunette asked as she rubbed her eyes. Beside her, her clock read, 8:30 a.m. Groaning, she pulled back the blankets atop of her, "Nina, it's still early in the morning," she protested, shutting her eyes from the world, "Whatever you want, do it in the afternoon."

"Silly, I came here for shopping. We have to look our best for school tomorrow," she informed, wrestling the blankets away from her friend, who was currently winning. "Mou! Ayu!" she whined, "Get up already!"

Letting of the blankets, letting the clumsy girl fall back down with the blankets covering her. She sat up, still covered and struggled to escape, growling, "What is wrong with you're blanket? It's too attached, y'know?" Stopping, she rose, carrying the blankets along with her and flung it off her.

The owner of the blanket stretched and yawned, "Whatever. What's the deal with shopping early in the morning, anyways? As I recall, you hated the morning and woke up later than me."

Ignoring the last comment, Nina continued, "We have to prepare before we could go to the mall. You know, eat, bathe, change, and dress up. Plus I know a place in the mall where I saw a cute outfit but I need your opinion. And we don't want too many people or it'll be crowded and…" a pillow thrown across the room interjected.

The pillow fell from her face and Nina blinked. "AYU!"

She shrugged, "You kept on talking. I was just bored, that's all,"

Nina grinned happily, "Then get off bed!"

"Yeah, yeah," sitting at the edge of her bed, Ayu slipped on her fluffy slippers and lazily walked across to the bathroom.

"C'mon, Ayu. You're wasting time, hurry up and brush your teeth already." She said impatiently, striding towards the half-asleep girl, pushing her inside and shutting the door. She heard crashing things collide and stumbling inside as she leaned against the door. She sighed, shaking her head, "she's much clumsier than me."

She let a squeak when the door she leaned against opened and burning grey orbs met hers, "Do something like that again and I will kill you personally," Nina shrugged, ignoring the threat. "Yeah, right. I'm you're best friend, you'd never do that."

Ayu offered a helping hand and walked past her, saying, "So far this morning, that's the smartest thing you've ever countered. Keep it up, it'll make you smarter."

"AYU!"

She merely chuckled.

Fixing her hair up in a ponytail, she called, "Nina! I'm done. C'mon, let's go now." Strands of hair framed her face; her tied up hair flowed, matching her movements. "Alright," came the reply. Turning around, Nina examined her outfit, "You're shirt soo doesn't match you're-"

A playful glare stopped her, "Don't you start in the morning."

* * *

"I don't see the point in jogging so early in the morning." Kaji remarked, tying his shoelace. Rising up, he tapped his foot against the ground and repeated the same action to the other. "I mean, we could always jog in the afternoon. Besides, the cold will dehydrate us faster."

Rolling his eyes, he paid no heed to his comments. "Just run, Kaji," Tsujiai snapped, pushing his friend out the door. "It'll give us a better time in our sports." Shutting his friend's door, he covered his eyes from the glaring sun.

"Now who's telling me to run while you're standing there, you hypocrite."

"Shut up, smart-ass."

Glaring, he grumbled under his breath, "You're one to talk to." Messy brown hair bordered his face yet gentle brown eyes blazed with fire talking to his, supposedly, 'friend'. "Tch."

Dark blue strands caught the reflection of the blazing sun, eyes focused on determination without distractions directed to the street. "How annoying and so annoying in the morning," Tsujiai pocketed his hands, shutting his eyes and turned away. His friend turned around, confused before running past him.

"Run!"

* * *

In the park, two girls laid their body in the ground, resting. "So peaceful," Nina muttered as the wind lightly blew her blonde hair to the air. Ayu and herself were sitting under a big shaded tree. Their legs were spread on the grassy ground. Ayu silently nodded in agreement.

"And relaxing," Ayu added as she closed her eyes and leaned on the tree. They could hear a bird chirping a song, the rustles of the tree by the wind. They were so relaxed and quiet. Until Nina spoke, "Ayu,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think people will like us in our new school?" Nina worriedly inquired.

"Don't worry Nina. We're friends right? That means we can make more" Ayu replied, gently, washing away the worry.

They haven't noticed two guys jogging their way. "Let's go to the arcade after" Kaji said as he jogged. He noticed two figures nearby under the ground. Gazing at the brunette, who seemed relaxed, his lost his concentration. Tsujiai, who still had his, was distracted by a peaceful, yet child-like aura around the blonde girl. Passing them, they hadn't paid attention to their surroundings and tripped; falling face first with a thud.

Nina's and Ayu's eyes shot open from the movement of their legs and, of course, from a noise. They saw two guys lying on the ground.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Nina apologized as she let out a hand for Tsujiai.

"You should be," Tsujiai muttered as he got Nina's hand. An anime vein throbbed on Nina's head. "Hey! It's not MY fault! YOU should have seen that our legs were on the ground and moved!" Nina exclaimed and let go of his hand, letting him drop back to the ground with another thud.

"Well, **you** should have moved than."

"Then **why** didn't you move then or were you to busy checking us out!" Nina yelled angrily.

Tsujiai blushed at this.

"Why didn't you moved then?" Ayu asked the brown haired teenager. She carefully took in all his features, breaking her thoughts when he quickly replied. Blushing at her mistake, she kept her cool and kept her eye-contact intent.

"We were distracted by…some people. And um…" Looking at her smooth face and how her hair matched her eyes, he smiled at her perfect composure. "You know what? Never mind. We apologize for our clumsiness."

Ayu smiled, "Never mind. Let's go," Ayu dragged Nina away from her yelling fight.

"Annoying brat," Tsujiai muttered.

"Ooh, what's this?" he suddenly teased, nudging him hard in his ribs, "You'd never lose your cool over a girl or even bothered to talk back. Tsujiai, Tsujiai." He 'tsked,' and shook his head. Noticing him fuming, he waved a hand, "Just joking, man."

"Whatever. Let's go to the arcade. I need to cool of some steam."

* * *

"Come on, Nina. Cheer up," Ayu comforted, desperate of calming her best friend, who still hadn't forgiven the two run-in teens they had met before.

"That guy was rude!"

Ayu sighed, defeated before suggesting, "Wanna go to the arcade then? You can take out your anger there." _That sounded kinda weird…I just hope she doesn't break anything. Anything to make her forget._

"Yeah! Let's go!" She let Nina drag her away and to the arcade.

**

* * *

A/N: I didn't know anything better to fix it up…so yeah. It might take a while for me to revise most of the chappies. But be patient please? I'll have the next chapter, I mean chap. 11, up soon around this month or so. So just hang onto me for a bit longer if you readers wanna see what happens after the dramatic chappy! (Chap. 10)**


	2. Meeting You Again

**Dolphin77: At least people reviewed! Oh well, doesn't matter. Oh yeah, NO MAGIC!**

**ladycuteluck: yeah, you're right, I should make it longer. This fic should be long enough…right?**

**Yusuke gurl Keiko:THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU'RE MY FIRST REVIEW AND I'M ALREADY IN YOUR FAVORITES?**

**me, the pirate:Thanks for the review!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS NOR OWN ULTRA MANIAC!**

The city wasn't filled with people; they were at work or at home. Sunday there was very calm so people could enjoy themselves. There were noises but not loud, except at the arcade,

"YEAH! MY THIRD WIN! YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! HA, HA!" came the soft, but loud laughter from a certain blonde teenager. "Anyone else wanna challenge ME to Dance Remix? Hello?" Nina said as she looked around for a good challenge.

Ayu was sitting at a nearby table watching her almost hyper friend looking for a challenger. She shook her head and smiled.

"AYU! NO ONE WANTS TO CHALLENGE ME! CAN YOU DANCE WITH ME!" Nina asked very loudly. The crowd looked at them.

Ayu sweatdropped, "Sure," She stood up from her seat and headed towards her.

"Ready?

"Yeah,"

"Go!"

The tow girls started to dance with their feet matching the squares and moving their hips. The guys immediately stood up and watched them while whistling.

'Would they just SHUT UP!' Ayu thought angrily.

Nina hadn't notice the calling, 'Left, up, both sides, right,' was all she thought while she danced.

**KAJI AND TSUJIAI**

The two teens entered the arcade and found a huge crowd gathered at a certain game, mostly boys. "Wonder what's going on?" Kaji asked aloud.

"Let's check it out," But there were too many people so they decided to watch from the second floor. They saw two hot girls dancing.

"Their cute," Tsujiai muttered while Kaji nodded.

**AYU AND NINA  
**The girls were already done at dancing and saw a lot of guys surrounding them. Nina, being energetic and hyper, screamed. "GET OUT OF OUR FREAKING WAY! I'M THIRSTY!" The crowd moved. "Thank you," she than said innocently.

Kaji and Tsujiai stared at the two girls. "Hey Nina, I feel like someone's watching us," Ayu whispered. Nina started to look around when her eyes saw two familiar boys. Nina moved to a seating and whispered,

"Ayu, remember those two guys from this morning?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, their staring at us now," Nina said innocently.

Ayu's eyes widened, "What the hell?" She said shocked. But then her face turned in to an evil smile and she looked slyly at Nina. "Nina," She said in an evil voice.

"Yeah?" Nina asked, afraid of the answer. She began to sweatdrop.

"Well…."

**KAJI AND TSUJIAI**

The two were still staring at the girls who were beginning to whisper… and then giggle.

"Hey, isn't that the brat and the hot girl you said?" Tsujiai asked. At this, Kaji blushed.

"I didn't say she was hot!" Kaji protested.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," Tsujiai said sarcastically.

Then the two girls turned around and looked slyly at them and then with a wink. Kaji and Tsujiai immediately blushed and turned around. They didn't hear the giggles from the girls.

Ayu and Nina made their way through the crowd and went up the stairs until they spotted the guys. They saw that their face were red. Nina and Ayu walked towards them.

Ayu went to Kaji while Nina went to Tsujiai. Then they grabbed their hand and went to a corner. "Nice you meeting you again," Ayu said seductively.

"Y-yeah, whatever," Kaji said, not wanting to look at Ayu, nor her clothes that stuck to her body from the dancing. Nina went to Tsujiai and stared at him innocently.

His eyes should nothing, no emotion, 'His eyes. They seem so…mysterious,' she thought. She then put her arms around his neck and lowered him down so her mouth is level to his ear, "Like staring at us?" She whispered. And then made her way back to Ayu. Tsujiai reddened.

"So why are you guys here?" Ayu asked.

"We just wanted to play, that's all," Kaji said with a smile that made Ayu blush.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Tsujiai said as he passed the girls but hadn't noticed that Nina stuck out her foot. Once again, his face met the floor. Nina giggled softly.

"Sorry," She stuck out her hand but instead, it was a water gun. Tsujiai's eyes widened as Nina innocently smiled. "You seem exhausted from the jog, cool down," She sprayed him with water. Kaji smiled at their enjoyment, but he couldn't be left out, Ayu sprayed him as well.

"WHAT THE HELL? IT'S FREAKING COLD!"

"CRAP!"

The girls made a break for it and dropped the water guns and exited the arcade. They were laughing from the fun.

"You girls are dead," came a voice. They turned and saw the two guys that they watered.

"Sorry, but we've gotta go," Ayu and Nina quickly put on their rollerblades and skated down the sidewalk, "It'll be nice seeing you again!"

The guys were dripping wet. "I swear I'll get them for this," Kaji said but then blushed when she held his hand. Tsujiai's face stayed with no emotion but blushed when she pulled him close.

**AYU APARTMENT – 5:30 pm**

"Man! It was so much fun today!" Nina yelled as she dropped to Ayu's bed.

"I know, but schools tomorrow, remember?" Ayu reminded. Nina sighed and sat up.

"I know. Well, I've gotta go," Nina left and headed to her home.

'Those guys sure aren't what we expected,' Ayu thought as she prepared her meal.

**NEXT DAY**

People started whispering when they saw a beautiful long haired brunette walking to school. "AYU!" came the same cheery voice. Ayu stopped and turned around and saw Nina running towards her. People stopped and looked at the blonde girl and continued whispering.

"Morning Nina,"

"Morning Ayu," They continued walking and chatting about their classes, etc.

"Hello there, you must be the new students. Here's your schedule," said a young lady.

"Thank you," Then they heard the bell rang.

**MR MIKAMI'S ROOM**

"Class, settle down! We have two new…" But Mr. Mikami was cut off when the door slid open. He smiled. "students,"

"Huh?" Nina said innocently and blinked.

"Come in girls and please introduce yourselves,"

"Okay… My name's Ayu and I'm 15,"

"Hello! My name's Nina and I'm almost 15 and…" She stopped when she saw four familiar faced. "Hey! You're the two guys from yesterday!" Nina started to laugh. "Yuta and Maya!"

"AYU? NINA?" Maya said as she stood. "You've grown so much that I hardly recognized you!"

"You four know each other?" asked the teacher.

"We were childhood friends," Yuta answered.

"Don't know them," Tsujiai said. Nina blinked.

"But you were the guys that me and Ayu…" Immediately, Ayu covered her mouth and laughed nervously.

"We don't know them either,"

"Okay, Kaji and Tsujiai, raise your hands so Ayu and Nina can seat next to both of you," The teacher said. The two raised their hands and the girls made their way.

'His name's Kaji, eh?' Ayu thought as she sat down.

'So this guy's name is Tsu… what was it again?' Nina thought. The girls didn't notice that the guys whispered to them,

"You're going to pay for yesterday,"

The girls smirked, "Bring it on,"

Then Nina smiled and asked, "What's your name again?"

Tsujiai sweatdropped and tried to sound nice but couldn't "Tsujiai.

"Oh yeah,"

'What a dummy,' he thought.

**DURING CLASS**

Nina was bored and the subject was now math. She didn't do well in Math so she didn't pay attention and stared out the window. She saw a huge shaded tree,

'Right after class, I'll bring Ayu there so we can relax after this class,' Nina thought and smiled.

Nina faced to Ayu and whispered; "Ayu, right after class, I've got to show you something," Ayu looked questionably at her but nodded.

"Okay,"

Tsujiai and Kaji looked at them, "What are you looking at?" Ayu asked.

They blushed and turned their attention back to the teacher.

"Hey Yuta, did you just see Kaji and Tsujiai blush for the first time?" Maya whispered with shock.

"Yeah, plus Nina said that they knew them and said that they did _something_," Yuta said slyly. Maya hit him in the head with an anime vein on her hand.

"You pervert,"

"Well, than what was it then?" Yuta asked as he glared.

"Let's ask them after class," Maya said as she leaned her chin on both her hands and smirked at the Kaji, Ayu, Nina and Tsujiai. Yuta cautiously moved his table away from Maya's.

**AFTER CLASS**

BBBBBBRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

"Okay, class is over," Mr. Mikami walked out of the class room, leaving his students to pack and leave.

"Let's ask them now," Maya said as she walked towards her two childhood friends. "Hey Nina, Ayu," she greeted with a smile.

"Yeah, sure. She nice to them but not me," Yuta muttered with annoyance.

"Anyways," Maya said as an anime vein appeared and hit Yuta again on the same place, "How do you guys know Kaji and Tsujiai?"

"MAYA! YUTA!" Nina exclaimed with glee as she hugged Maya and Yuta. Tsujiai scowled and glared at Yuta as Nina hugged him.

"We knew those two rude guys from yesterday. THOSE PERVERTS STARED AT OUR LEGS YESTERDAY MORNING AND BLAMED US FOR FALLING FLAT ON THEIR FACES!" Nina said aloud.

"WELL IT WAS YOUR FAULT FOR NOT MOVING THEM!" Tsujiai retorted.

"BLAMING ME NOW!" Nina screamed.

"YEAH!"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD FOR WETTING US YESTERDAY!" Kaji yelled to Ayu.

"WELL YOU WERE STARING AT US!" Kaji blushed at this.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO WET US FOR IT!"

"Yuta, this is the longest time that Kaji and Tsujiai talked to girls," Maya whispered as she watched the four argue.

"I know, plus, I'm guessing that they like each other," Yuta evilly said.

"We need proof first," Maya said in the same voice.

"THAT'S IT! COME ON AYU!" Nina dragged Ayu to the shaded tree. Kaji and Tsujiai had annoyed faces.

**NINA AND AYU**

Nina was still angrily mumbling about what just happened and then sighed. They relaxed and stayed quiet. But they heard a bird and they looked up. Both girls frowned. "Nina, that bird broke its wing,"

"You're Ayu, I'm gonna climb up and help it," Nina said sympathetically as she started climbing the tree.

"I'll help," Ayu suggested.

Soon, they were at the branch where the injured bird was and Nina gently cupped in her hands. "You're safe now," she whispered. But the branch broke by its weakness.

"CRAP!" They yelled as they shut their eyes and braced for the fall. Nina didn't let go of the bird.

Then they felt warmth around them and slowly opened their eyes, "Ouch, what the hell?" came a familiar voice. Nina's eyes opened and saw Tsujiai below her, groaning. Nina blushed at the closeness.

"You okay, Ayu?" Kaji said as he felt pain from the weight and falling.

"Yeah, but how about you?" Ayu asked. She then blushed as she heard Kaji's heart beat.

"I'm fine,"

Nina remembered the bird and opened her hands and saw the bird happily chirping. She smiled at this. She didn't stand up yet, neither did Ayu.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice.

"Here's the proof, I was right," said another familiar voice. A boy and a girl. Ayu and Nina looked up and their eyes widened as they saw who it was. The two figures smirked evilly.

**Dolphin77: Well that's done. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAH! I'm so evil! CLIFFHANGER! What'll happen next? I know. Lol. I forgot, I'm gonna have summer vacation and I might not update soon. Joke! There's a computer in America, duh! And I'm guessing you know who it is right? What'll happen? See ya soon! R&R!**


	3. Watching out

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTRA MANIAC NORANY OFTHECHARACTERS! **

**I JUST ARRIVED IN AMERICA AND I HAVE JET LAG!**

The two figures smirked at the view before them. The two girls eyes widened, and quickly got off, "Yuta, Maya!" Ayu said nervously. Yuta and Maya smirked at her as she blushed. She laughed nervously.

"Ayu, the little bird broke its wing," Nina's voice was full of worry.

Ayu turned to face Nina and went to the bird and checked its wing, "Don't worry, Nina. Let's keep it until it heals, okay?"

"Yeah, but, we still have school. Where can we keep it?" Nina asked as she still kept her eyes on the injured bird.

"You can keep in the nurse's office," Maya suggested as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, but, does she allow animals in there?" Ayu asked.

"Sure, she's pretty nice to everyone," Yuta answered as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Except to Mr. Mikami," came a voice . Ayu looked beside her and saw Kaji stand up.

"Sorry about falling on you," Ayu said a little nervous of the position and with a nervous smile.

"No problem, if we weren't here than you'd probably aching in pain," Kaji said with a smile.

"Like me," Tsujiai's voice came beside Nina.

"So you _were _following us?" Nina asked suspiciously and eyed him.

"Tch, like we would follow a brat and Kaji's girl," Tsujiai said as he crossed his arm.

Kaji and Ayu blushed, "What do you mean? I'm not his girl!" Ayu yelled.

"She's not my girl!" Kaji exclaimed.

"Sure," Everyone said with a lot of sarcasm.

"So why were you guys here?" Nina asked again.

"This is where we hang out," Tsujiai said cooly. Nina looked up. Once again, she was fazed by his mysterious eyes. Tsujiai was looking at the injured bird in Nina's arms. "You'd better go to the nurse and let Nurse Tamura treat it,"

"Sure, come on Ayu, Maya," Nina said as she walked pass him. Since Tsujiai was a head taller, Nina's blonde hair brushed passed his face. He stared after she passed and walked back into the school building.

"Aren't you coming Yuta?" Ayu asked. He shooked his head. "Suit yourself," Ayu continued walking back with the two girls to the school. "Oh, Kaji, sorry again," She said, her back facing them and continued walking.

Soon after they were gone, Yuta turned to the two teenage boys and smirked. "Like her smell, Tsujiai?" he teased.

Tsujiai glared with a _slight _blush. "Tch, she smells horrible,"

"And how did you know she smells horrible? Hmm?" Yuta teased with an even more slyly tone in his voice.

"..." Tsujiai didn't answer, instead, he went towards the tree and sat down. Then Yuta turned to Kaji who was smiling, as usual.

"And Kaji, did you like her warmth?" Yuta slyly said.

"What do you mean?" Kaji said, stuttering with his face red.

"Oh come on. Me and Maya saw the girls on top of your chest," Yuta said as he rolled his eyes.

"You were stalking us?" Kaji said.

"Don't try and change the subject. Did you like her warmth or not?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"That's all I wanna know," Yuta then went up the tree and leaned his back on a branch with his arms behind his head. 'This is interesting. Finally, two girls can melt their cold shield so they know the feelings of love,'

**NURSE TAMURA'S OFFICE**

"Is this the place?" Ayu asked as she was about to enter.

"Yup,"

"Why, hello there. You two must be new," said a lady in a chair. "I'm Nurse Tamura. How can I help you girls?"

"We found an injured bird, it broke it's wings and now it can't fly anymore," Nina said sadly and stretched both her arms, revealing a little bird.

"Oh my. I think I could only wrap a bandage and it'll heal in about 2 weeks time," Nurse Tamura said as she examined the little bird.

Nina still had the sad expression. A hand was layed on her shoulder, she looked beside her and saw Maya smiling, "Don't worry, Nina. We have PE next, so you could forget the whole thing for a while," Nina smiled and nodded.

"Nurse Tamura, can we keep the bird here till after school so we could get it?" Ayu asked after.

"Sure," Nina carefully handed the bird into Nurse Tamura's hands. "Now get going, you have to get to class,"

BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Thanks again," They then left and headed towards the gym.

"Hey, Maya, what do we have in gym?" Ayu asked as they entered the lockers.

"Volleyball,"

**INSIDE THE GYM**

The PE teacher blew his whistle, startling everyone, "Settle Down! Now, can the two new girls come up and introduce yourselves," Nina and Ayu sighed, stood up and went to the front.

"I'm Ayu. I'm 15 and I love sports!" she said energetically. The students cheered with fists in the air.

"I'm Nina, I'm gonna turn 15 next month and I'm not good at sports," The students laughed while Nina put one of her arms behind her head and laughed nervously. They sat back down and waited for instructions.

"Alright now. Since we're doing volleyball, find yourself a partner,"

Nina and Ayu got together, "Partners,"

Yuta and Maya, "Partners,"

"Again," Yuta muttered.

"WHAT was that Yuta?" Maya said dangerously.

"Nothing,"

"That's what I thought,"

While Nina and Ayu were talking, they were distracted by girls screams, "Kaji! Be my partner!"

"No! He's MY partner!"

"Tsujiai!"

"He's MINE!"

"NO!

"YES!" Most of the girls in the class were now using Tsujiai and Kaji as a tag of war. Nina and Ayu giggled softly. They were unaware that the boys were looking at them.

"Think we should help. Ayu?" Nina whispered.

"Don't bother," Yuta said loudly.

"We heard that!" Kaji and Tsujiai yelled over the screams of girls.

"Yeah, we should help. Their wasting our time!" Ayu answered. "And I want to play already!" Nina sweatdropped at her friend's comments. They made their way until they found them. They chained their arms with the boys arms.

The girls around them glared. Nina stuck out her tongue, "Tsujiai's my partner, ne?" Nina smiled and looked up the Tsujiai. Tsujiai looked down and found the hint in Nina's eyes.

"Yeah," he answered. Nina then smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The fan girls scowled and glared. They quickly turned their attention to Kaji.

They saw that Ayu wrapped both her arms around his arm and let her head lean on his shoulder and smiling. "Sorry, his taken," She turned her head so her chin was resting on his shoulder, "Right?"

Kaji smiled, "Yup," The fan girls glared at the two smiling girls before leaving and finding their own partners.

Ayu and Nina let go immediately and faced them, "I think thanks are in order," Ayu said.

"Thanks for helping us,"

"Why did you help us?" Tsujiai asked. Ayu glared.

"Because you were wasti-" Nina quickly covered Ayu's mouth with both her hands.

Nina laughed nervously, "Because... the PE teacher would have to blow his whistle again and all of you would get in trouble," Ayu was blinking in confusion of why Nina covered her mouth, while Nina spoke.

Kaji and Tsujiai eyed them suspiciously. Nina sweatdropped. "Um..."

"Whatever," Tsujiai replied. Nina dragged Ayu to where Yuta and Maya was.

"Enjoyed attaching your arms to their's" Maya teased. They blushed hard.

"We were just helping,"

"OR you wanted to _feel _their warmth again," Yuta suggested. Maya shut her eyes as she injured Yuta in the head with her fist.

"You perv,"

"geez, what a mean woman," Yuta muttered.

"WHAT did you say!" Maya exclaimed.

"I SAID 'WHAT I MEAN WOMAN YOU ARE!"

"EXCUSE ME! I'M NO WOMAN! I'M STILL A TEENAGER!"

Ayu and Nina sweatdropped as they watched as their two childhood friends fight. "It's always been like this, right Nina?" Ayu asked.

"As always,"

The PE teacher blew his whistle, earning everyone's attention, "Alright! Now I'll pair your teams up! Kaji and Tsujiai , you'll go against..." he looked at the crowd and saw girls raising their hands. The two teens glared, the teacher sweatdropped. He spotted Ayu and Nina sitting in a nearby corner, "Nina and Ayu," The two girls smirked and stood.

"Umm, Ayu. I can't really play,"

"Don't worry Nina, you have me in your team,"

"ALRIGHT! GO TO A COURT AND PLAY AGAINST EACH OTHER... NOW!" The four teens went to a court and prepared.

Nina and Ayu started offf with a set. Tsujiai bumped it back, Ayu dug it up and Nina spiked, but Kaji bumped it back and Tsujiai spiked. "POINT TO THE BOYS!"

They continued playing and the crowd was watching and cheering.

"Beat the crap out of them, Kaji!"

"Come on girls!"

**LATER**

The score was now 18 -19 with the boys in the lead. Ayu dug the spike and Nina quickly spiked. Fortunately Tsujiai wasn't quick enough and the girls scored. Unfortunately the ball landed onto someone's face. The ball fell from Tsujiai's face. His face was red and his eye was twitching. No one dared speak.

"Ohh, wrong move to be staying where Nina's spiked it to, Tsujiai," the teacher said. Few people snickered.

"YEAH! I MADE IT A TIE!" Nina cheered. She gave Ayu a high five while Ayu weakly put her hand out. Nina then looked at Tsujiai and blinked, "Ne, Tsujiai, why's your face so red?" she asked innocently, not knowing what's going on.

"Umm... Nina, you did that when you spiked," Ayu answered with a sweatdrop.

"Oh really?" Tsujiai glared at Nina.

"Look at the time, it's nearly time, so you students could get the rest of the period free," The teacher then left.

"Let's go, Nina," Ayu then dragged Nina to the lockers while the other students left. Yuta went up to Tsujiai.

"Yo, dude. Nina's spike hard!" Yuta said.

"Yeah, cause I just experienced her spike personally,"

**GIRL'S LOCKER ROOM**

Most of the girl's already left, leaving Ayu and Nina. "See you guys at the cafeteria," Maya said.

"Sure,"

"Man Nina! You spiked so strong!" Ayu admired.

"Thanks," Nina giggled. They were about to leave in a while

**BOY'S LOCKER ROOM**

"See ya Kaji! Tsujiai!" Yuta then left, leaving the two boys alone.

"Hn,"

**HALLWAY**

Somebody grabbed Yuta into a corner and whispered, "Are they the only one's left?"

"Yeah, Maya,"

"Let's watch and wait,"

The girls exited the lockers and was heading for the exit when they were stopped by unwanted people. "Hello little girls,"

Ayu and Nina stiffened. "Let's play for a while," The leader said and grabbed Nina and pulled her. "Shall we?"

"LET HER GO!" came a masculine voice. They turned their attention to the voice and saw Tsujiai glaring furiously.

"Why would I?" Tsujiai calmly walked towards then and stood in front of the leader. Without warning, he punched the leader, letting Nina go.

"Let's run for it!" Kaji said as he grabbed Ayu's hand and went to a dark corner. Since they were faster, they had time. Tsujiai slammed Nina into the dark wall, (Ouch) put their arms, including the girls arms, above the girls head and buried their faces on top of the girls head's and pressed their bodies to camoflouge. Kaji did the same with Ayu, across from Tsujiai and Nina.

"Where'd they go!" the leader yelled in fury. They passed them without notice and soon were out of sight.

Nina could here the fast heart of Tsujiai's heart and blushed. Tsujiai released her arms and checked to see if it's safe.

"Let's go Kaji," Tsujiai said, his back facing them. It was dark, so the boys couldn't see the girls blush.

"Hmm. Be careful Ayu," Kaji said smiling, before leaving.

The girls stood there in shock of what happened. Ayu broke the silence, "Let's go Nina, Maya's waiting for us,"

They left as well.

**With the boys**

While they were walking, they felt a feeling they haven't felt. 'Strange, why am I feeling this way?' the boys thought

WOW! THAT'S A LONG CHAP, RIGHT? I THINK I'M HYPER! THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWERS! NEXT CHAP IS GONNA FOCUS ON NINA AND TSUJIAI!

HERE'S A PREVIEW:

_"Tsujiai," Nina gently whispered. He looked at her._

_"What?"_

_"Do you think they'll notice we're gone?"_

_"Yeah, sooner or later," It was dark and the space was small so they had to go back to back. Nina accidently knocked down a pile, letting her turn the other way and fall on top of Tsujiai. Their bodies were touching and they could feel each others breath, their lips were so close. They blushed and looked at each other. Tsujiai's eye's softened and cupped her chin and went closer and kissed her. Nina's hand was on his chest and could feel the fast heart beat._

THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! BYE! AFTER THE NINA AND TSUJIAI CHAPTER, IT'S GONNA BE AYU AND KAJI FOCUSED ON! I'LL SHOW YOU PEOPLE A PREVIEW AFTER AS WELL! I'M HYPER!


	4. First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTRA MANIAC NOR ITS CHARACTERS! **

**THIS CHAP IS FOR ALL NINAxTSUJIAI FANS! NEXT CHAP IS FOR ALL AYUxKAJI FANS! IT'LL BE MORE ROMANTIC THEN THIS! Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you all that in the AyuxKaji chap, there'll be part 1, 2, and 3! Of course they'll be long, not that long like my last chap! I'm not sure if i should put humor in it, should i? ANYWAYS HERE IS NINAxTSUJIAI CHAP:**

Two weeks already passed since the incident with the gang they bumped into. Ayu and Nina became instantly popular after a few weeks with the boys and everyone else. Kaji and Tsujiai were still being mobbed by girls, and at times Ayu and Nina would help out. They'd be in arguements everything they spoke to each other. But today was a different day...

"AAAHHH! YOU PERVERT!" Nina screamed out in fury.

"FOR GOD SAKE'S! IT WASN'T ME!" Tsujiai said, trying to avoid the objects that was being thrown to him.

"THEN WHAT AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!"

"BECAUSE THE TEACHER TOLD ME TO CHECK SOMETHING OUT AND I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE IN HERE!"

**Flashback**

Tsujiai was walking normally in the empty hallways and headed to the cafeteria. Kaji was already in the cafeteria and Tsujiai was late because he had to complete some tests he missed. But he was stopped when the PE teacher asked him to come into his office.

"Tsujiai, now that it's lunch and no one's around the gym, I need you to enter the girls locker room to get a few equiptment," he explained. Tsujiai looked plainly at him before turning to leave. "Wait! If you don't then I'm gonna have to do it!"

"Your point?" he asked cooly.

"Well... if you don't, then you will have to... um... I'll assign you to your fan girls for partners every PE class if you don't," the PE teacher said slyly. The cold teenager's eyes widened before glaring.

"Fine. And from now on, you will assign Kaji and me partners to people that aren't our fans," Tsujiai said.

"Like Nina and your friend Kaji to Ayu?" the teacher teased. He blushed and looked elsewhere. "Interesting," He leaned back on his chair and played with his fingers. But he was too strong that the back of the chair broke, causing him to fall.

"Serves you right," the teen muttered.

"Exactly, what are the equiptment you needed to transfer?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough. It's pretty easy to notice by its height,"

"Height?"

"Yes. Now go or I'll let you fix my chair," he said as he had trouble standing up. Tsujiai already left.

**END OF FLASHBACK  
**

"See? Believe me now?" Tsujiai said as he crossed his arms and stared at a blushing Nina.

She was only in a towel because she was late to go to the lockers and since it was hot, she'd take a bath. Nina gripped her towel hard,

"Okay, but mind not looking at me now or would you like to watch?" Nina asked and smirked and was about to drop her towel. Tsujiai blushed and turned. "So what was this _equiptment _teacher was refering to?"

"I'm guessing he hooked us up with this," Tsujiai answered as he closed his eyes.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning that it was false,"

"Why would he do that?"

"Dunno,"

**AT THE CORNER OF THE GIRLS LOCKERS ROOM**

"Maya, the plan worked, they are now alone and Nina is only in a towel," Yuta said over a phone.

"Good,"

'Man, this sure is one evil plan,'

**FLASHBACK**

"Are you sure about this, Maya?" Yuta asked as he was outside the office of the PE teacher's with Maya.

"Of course," Maya said evilly. She knocked on the door and entered. "Mr...What the?" Maya and Yuta blinked at the sight. Their PE teacher crying over a drama series.

"Oh, hello Maya and Yuta," The teacher said as he recomposed himself. "What are you two doing here?" The two students smirked.

"You know Kaji and Tsujiai, right?"

"Duh, their in my PE class. The ice cubes,"

"Yeah, well. Kaji and Tsujiai seems attracted to Ayu and Nina," Yuta answered.

The teacher lifted his eyebrow, "How so?"

"See, we have proof because we set them up," They explained how they planned the gang leader thing and snapped photos of things that they would blush of.

"How interesting. What's your plan?" The teacher said as he became interested and wanted to become part of it.

"We're planning to separate the girls so they have their own romantic place without anyone else," Yuta said.

"So...?"

"Well..." Maya told him the plan and the teacher laughed and leaned on his chair, that once again broke, and Yuta and Maya left immediately.

"Crappy chair,"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"How's Ayu and Kaji doing?" Yuta asked as he watched Tsujiai and Nina closely.

"Just fine,"

**IN THE CAFETERIA**

Ayu was sitting with Eriko and Sonomi, "Have you guys seen Nina anywhere?" Ayu asked with a hint of worriness in her voice.

"Wasn't she in your PE class?" Eriko asked as she sipped her drink.

"Oh yeah, she was late and she told me to go ahead," Ayu answered.

"There you go," Sonomi said. Ayu laughed nervously.

"But where's Maya?"

"Dunno. Some teacher sent her off to do an errand, same with Yuta,"

They continued chatting and Ayu hadn't notice that Kaji was walking to her direction, "Ayu, have you seen Tsujiai?" Kaji asked, startling the bruenette.

"Huh? No, why?"

"He isn't anywhere in sight," Kaji said and sighed.

"I know where he is. I overheard that the PE teacher wanted him to get something in the girls locker room," Eriko answered.

Kaji and Ayu looked at each other with horrid expressions. "OMG! Nina always take showers so that means the minute Tsujiai enters in, she'll only be in a towel," Ayu said in shock.

'Oh well, knowing Tsujiai, his developing a crush on her, this'll be a blast for him.' Kaji thought.

'Knowing Nina, she's starting to have a crush on him,' Ayu thought.

'But then...' both thought and sighed.

"Let's go and find them," Kaji said. Ayu stood up and nodded and headed towards the gym but was stopped by their fans.

**GYM - GIRLS LOCKER ROOM**

Nina started changing while Tsujiai had his back to her and his eyes shut tight. "Ne, Tsujiai," Nina started, as she started to change.

"What?"

"Why do boys chase me and Ayu around and follow us?" Nina asked.

'Because you're beautiful,' he thought. But instead he answered, "Beats me,"

Nina, disappointed with the answer, turned and said, "Let's go," She said as she walked passed him. Tsujiai followed after. They were quiet and the silence was killing Nina, so she decided to speak, "Tsujiai..." A hand covered her mouth. She looked questionably at Tsujiai as her head was on his chest and his other arm was around her waist.

"Sshhh,"

They heard a familiar voice, "Yo boss, rememeber the girl that you tried to get? Yeah well, she's alone in the lockers room," said a voice.

"Good. Let's _greet _her, shall we?" said the leader. Tsujiai clenched his fist and entered the closet that was nearby for hiding. They heard footsteps past them and were soon gone.

Yuta walked quietly to the closet and locked it and quickly went to a room with cameras filming them. He leaned in his chair and watched and pressed the record button.

**CLOSET**

"I think their gone," Tsujiai said and tried to open the door, but it didn't open. "Crap,"

"What's the matter?" Nina innocently asked.

"...We're stuck in here,"

"...WHAT!"

"Geez, you didn't have to scream," Tsujiai muttered.

"Sorry for not being what you want a girl to be," Nina mumbled in annoyance.

Minutes passed already and the silence was thick. No one spoke and Nina got tired and sighed.

"Tsujiai," Nina gently whispered. He looked at her.

"What?"

"Do you think they'll notice we're gone?"

"Yeah, sooner or later," It was dark and the space was small so they had to go back to back. Nina accidently knocked down a pile, letting her turn the other way and fall on top of Tsujiai. Their bodies were touching and they could feel each others breath, their lips were so close. They blushed and looked at each other. Tsujiai's eye's softened and cupped her chin and went closer and kissed her. Nina's hand was on his chest and could feel the fast heart beat. Her eyes were open in shock but then slowly closed.

'She tastes like...vanilla,' Tsujiai thought as he felt her lips.

But then both realized what they've done and pulled away at the same time. Nina stood up and back away but then hit a shelf, sending her back down. Now she was sitting on Tsujiai's stomach while rubbing her aching head. Tsujiai reached his arm out to help her.

They weren't aware of the voices outside, "Finally we've made it," Ayu said panting.

"You'll get used to it," Kaji commented.

Nina and Tsujiai eyes shot up and looked at the door and blushed harder than ever. "Ayu! We're in here!"

"Huh? Nina?"

"Can you please open the door?" (wrong move)

"Sure," Ayu opened the door revealing Nina and Tsujiai, who's face was totally red, and Nina was sitting on top of Tsujiai.

"What happened? Why are you two red?" Kaji asked.

"No reason," they said at the same time and looked at each other. Nina immediately stood up and blushed harder than before.

"I'm going," Tsujiai stood up, walked passed them and out to the cafeteria, not even glancing at Nina.

'I'll ask Nina later,' Ayu thought as she examined why Nina was blushing hard.

Kaji and Ayu looked questionably at each other and shrugged, "See you Ayu," Kaji followed out after.

"Let's go Nina," Ayu motioned Nina to get out of the closet.

"Yeah," They exited the closet, gym and went to the cafeteria.

'Guess, he/she didn't like the kiss,' Tsujiai and Nina thought sadly. But then they shrugged it off and forgot about it. But soon enough, it'll happen again and longer by two close people.

**YUTA AND MAYA**

"HOLY CRAP! THEY KISSED!" Maya yelled over the phone.

"DON'T SCREAM AND YES THEY KISSED AND I HAVE IT ON TAPE!" Yuta screamed back.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO BREAK MY EAR DRUMS!"

"YOU'RE BREAKING MINE NOW!"

"Anyways, let's go to the next plan. Ayu and Kaji," Both teenagers smirked.**  
**

**YEAH! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! NOT SATISFIED? I'LL MAKE IT BETTER IN FUTURE CHAPTERS FOR NINA AND TSUJIAI FAN! I PROMISE! I THINK I'LL PUT IN A LITTLE ROMANCE OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER THIS CHAP IN THE NEXT CHAP, CAUSE I MEAN, 3 PARTS OF AYU AND KAJI! HELLO!**

**NEXT CHAPPY IS GONNA BE AYU AND KAJI! TALK ABOUT CHAOS NEXT**

**R&R IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE SOONER! WAIT, I'M SIGHTSEEING TODAY, SO... I WON'T UPDATE SOONER FOR AYU AND KAJI CHAP. BUT I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO**

**HERE'S A PREVIEW:**

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"We dare you four," (Nina, Ayu, Tsujiai and Kaji,) "To sleepover at Ayu's house," Their eyes widened and glared at the smirking Maya and Yuta_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**THIS IS NOT PART OF A PREVIEW! I'M SKIPPING SOME PARTS!**

**PREVIEW**

_Lighting was roaring at the midnight sky. Ayu and Nina woke up and scared. Thunder mixed with lightning, crashed with each other. They went to the boys room and asked, "Kaji, can I please sleep here?" Ayu asked. Her face was pale and her expression was scared._

_Kaji tiredly woke up and saw a blurry vision of Ayu, "Why?"_

_Lightning crashed again, frightening Ayu. She went down to Kaji and closed her ears. Kaji looked beside her. She was shaking. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Ayu, with her hands in front of her, was shaking in his chest. He rested his head in her hair. Lightning once again crashed. Ayu put her arms around Kaji's neck and pulled him down close..._

**I'M NOT TELLING WHAT'S NEXT! IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, REVIEW! How about Nina and Tsujiai? ;smirks; I think you'll enjoy it more. I'M NO PERVERT! I'll add Akiho in some of the chapters for confusion, jealousy and romance between Kaji and Ayu, k?**

**I'm out... for now...lol**


	5. Jealousy, Romance, Confusion Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ULTRA MANIAC NOR ITS CHARACTERS! I think that there'll be drama at the first part here, but then romance!THIS CHAP IS FOR ALL AYUxKAJI FANS! SEE? I updated fast! because I updated late last time.Thanks to the reviewers:**

**TsujiaisgurlNina:**Thank u SO much for the compliment! I thought my story was begining to become boring!

**Yusukes gurl Keiko: **You're my first reviewer! Are you still reading along with your sister?

**cool aya: **You are pretty close, but I was thinking more, **dramatic**.

**Ruriko89: **How could u not know Akiho! She's the one that tries to steal Kaji away from Ayu in the series! She's like a manager in the baseball team, always sits with Kaji and gets jealous when Ayu speaks to him. If u want to know how she looks like, go to google images.

**Neurotic Onna: **Of course I'll write more NinaTsujiai! There my favorite couple too! Hope u enjoyed my NinaTsujiai chapter!

**ladycuteluck:** I update soon like you said! lol

**ultra maniac's ayu: **I know, I love cute love-hate-relationship-to-be fics too!

**magicplay:See? **I'm still continuing! I'll never discontinue this!

**me, the pirate**:Now u know about the couples, I'll write more NinaTsujiai for you people!

IMPORTANT: READ WHAT I HAVE TO SAY IN THE END: IMPORTANT; well, I think so. This is a long chappie! I forgot to mention that 3 parts are long!  
I'm sorry that it's long!

* * *

**HALLWAYS**

"Ne, Nina. You okay?" Ayu asked worriedly, Nina liooked at her friend and forced a smile.

"Yeah, of course," Nina replied. As they walked to their class, Nina's eyes were downcast, her bangs covering her eyes and with a sad smile. Ayu couldn't help but worry what happened. They walked in silence and turned to a corner. Ayu accidently bumped into someone and nearly fell to the floor when someone grabbed her hand and pulled her close.

"Sorry-"

"Ayu?" Ayu knew that voice. She looked at up and saw Kaji, looking down back at her. Ayu's face turned red. Kaji frowned, "Are you sick or something?" Kaji asked worriedly as he put his hand on her forehead. Ayu pulled away with a nervous expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said while laughing nervously. Nina and Tsujiai watched the scene and looked at each other. Both their eyes showed sadness and turned away. Ayu and Kaji frowned.

"Let's go, Ayu," Nina whispered. Her eyes shadowed her bangs and walked past Tsujiai.

"We need to talk tomorrow," Tsujiai said quietly, that only Nina and himself could hear. Ayu couldn't understand what was going on and looked at Kaji, who was looking at her the whole time. He blushed and looked elsewhere. Ayu tilted her head a little to the side and asked,

"Anything wrong, Kaji?" she asked innocently.

"...No..." He replied, not even glancing at her. Ayu frowned. She walked over and put her hand on his chin, forcing him to look at her. 'She looks mad,' he thought as he saw her grey eyes.

"Why aren't you looking at me?"

"Why should I look at you?"

"Are you mad?"

"Why should I be mad?" Anime vein popped on Ayu's head.

"KAJI TETSUSHI! DON'T PLAY JOKES WITH ME!"

"WHY SHOULD I PLAY-" Kaji was cut short when Ayu put her hand over his mouth and smirked as he turned red. She tip toed to his eye level and went close.

"But I want you to play with me," she said seductively. She backed off a bit and winked. She let her hand go, letting Kaji deeply exhale. "Weren't you breathing the whole time? Or you would hold your breath when we get close?" Kaji blushed harder. Ayu giggled. Then they heard a cough for attention.

"Um... sorry to interupt your...talk, but we need to get to class," Tsujiai said as he blushed from the view, as well as Nina.

"But, it's okay. Seeing that you two are already together and want... more time together, we'll go ahead," Nina said as she was about to leave for class. Ayu and Kaji blushed and took a step away.

"NINA! We are not together!" Ayu reasoned.

"Yeah! She was just...joking around!" Kaji said to Tsujiai, who's arms was crossed with an unconvinced look.

"Yeah, but normally, she never does that. You're the first that she does that to and-" before Nina could say anything else, Ayu covered her mouth with both her hands and laughed nervously as Kaji and Tsujiai gave them a weird look.

"She's just joking! I always do this,"

"Yeah but-" Somehow, Nina pulled away from Ayu's grasp and continued, but Ayu already dragged her away to their next class. "BYE KAJI! TSUJIAI!" Nina said as her voice echoed through hallways. Kaji and Tsujiai weakly waved and sweat dropped at the same time.

"What weird girls," Tsujiai commented as he sighed.

"Tell me about it." Kaji agreed. "By the way, what do we have next?"

"Home Economics," Both boys quietly headed to the two girls direction.

"Did you get that, Yuta?" Maya asked as the two came out of the shadows.

"Yup. What's our next plan?"

"Try to lure the boys to Ayu's house,"

"Oh, good! So Ayu could 'play' with Kaji!" Yuta said as he slammed his fist into his palm.

"YOU PERVERT!"

**Home Economics Class**

Ayu and Nina turned their attention to the door because they thought they heard someone scream, "Did you hear that?" Ayu asked.

"Yeah, what was is it?" On cue, a fuming Maya came in the class, while dragging an unconcious Yuta. "What happened?" Nina asked as Maya sat behind them.

"Nothing. He just fell off the stairs," The two sweatdropped. Just then, the bell rang,

"Class, settle down!" the teacher said. Everyone followed, "Last week, I told you all that your going to practice making pies. Today, your going to do that. Now, start!"

Everybody got out all their materials and started to bake. "Ayu, is this how you do it?" Nina asked as she showed Ayu her bowl.

"Yeah, but mix a little more,"

"Wake up, Yuta!" Maya exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah,"

**10 mintues later**

Soon, everybody was already baking their cakes in their oven. "Hope this time my pie won't explode," Nina said happily as she stretched. Ayu moved a way a little. "Ayu, do you think yours will work out okay?"

"Well, I do live alone and my parents are hardly home, so I've gotta make my own food. So yeah,"

"Oh, yeah," They continued chatting and Nina hadn't notice that smoke was coming out of her oven.

"Nina! Your pie!" Maya exclaimed as she pointed to the smoking oven. Nina turned around and opened her oven, letting the smoke come out and covering Nina's face.

Only Nina's section was were the smoke would come out and not around others. The smoke died down and Nina coughed and trued to take off the black smoke of her face. Ayu was against the wall, not wanting to go near it.

"You okay, Nina?" The teacher asked worriedly.

Nina coughed and smiled, "Yeah, just a little burn,"

"Well, clean up and watch Ayu for now,"

"Yes," Nina did what the teacher said and watched Ayu.

"Nina, why do you always have to burn your cooking?" Maya asked as she stirred her bowl. Nina turned around with an anime vein.

"Hey! At least I get my ingredients right!"

"At least my cooking doesn't have to burn all the time!"

"At least I watch my cooking! Nor watch it burn! Like now!" Nina exclaimed as she saw smoke coming out. Maya did the same thing Nina did and had to watch Yuta.

"At least I'm not the only one," Nina quetly whispered. Tsujiai snickered.

**

* * *

Soon After **

"Wow! Ayu, that looks great!" Nina said with awe as she looked at Ayu's well baked pie.

"So does Yuta's" Maya added. They started giggling and talking.

With Kaji and Tsujiai, they did well as well. Akiho come up to Kaji, "Hey, Kaji. Look at my pie,"

"That's great, Akiho,"

"Here, you can have it. I can bake very well,"

"Thanks," Kaji and Akiho started chatting, or to make it clear, Akiho started talking to Kaji. Ayu watched from the corner of her eye as she saw Kaji and Akiho talking. She had a strange feeling, jealously.

'Why do I feel like this? Clearly, I don't care what he does, but...' Ayu thought and her eyes sadden. She turned her attention back at their conversation.

"See you Kaji!" Akiho said as she walked back to her friends. Kaji gave a sigh of relief.

"Finally, she gone!" Kaji said. He gave a quick glance at Ayu and saw her eyes were sad, 'Why is she so sad?' Ayu felt someone looking at her and looked at Kaji. She gave a weak and sad smile along with sad eyes at him and turned her attention back to Nina. Kaji frowned.

"Dude, why were you staring at Ayu?" Tsujiai asked.

"...She seems sad,"

"Ayu, are you okay?" Nina asked worriedly. She noticed that her friends eyes were sad when Akiho came up to Kaji.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

**AFTER CLASS**

Ayu quickly rushed out of class but was stopped when Kaji grabbed her wrists. Nina, Maya and Yuta stopped to watch. "You guys can go ahead, I'll be right there. Come on, Go," The trio nodded and hesitantly left.

"Why are you sad?" Kaji asked.

Ayu pulled away her wrist from his grasp and walked out the classroom without answering him. "None of you're business" she said coldly.

Kaji was shocked at her cold words. "Ayu!" He said as he catched up with her. Ayu didn't even bother to turn around, she just continued walking. "Ayu!

"What do you want?" she asked annoyingly.

"What's with your sudden attitude?" he asked. _What's wrong with her?_

Her eyes softened, "Nothing, something just came up," Ayu replied and then ran. Since she was a fast runner, Kaji couldn't catch her since she went ahead. Kaji sighed. '_What a strange girl. But she's interesting,'_ He thought as he watched Ayu's figure getting smaller each second.

**AT THE TREE** (where Ayu and Nina fell)

"Wonder how Ayu is doing?" Nina asked herself as she put her finger on her chin and looked at the breezy sky.

"Don't worry," Maya said, not worrying at all.

Ayu came up to them, breathless.

"Are you okay, Ayu?" Nina asked, swinging down from the tree. Ayu put an arm in front of her and winced as Nina looked at her, upside down. Then Ayu calm down with a sigh.

She grinned, "Of course, I am! I'm independent and can take care of myself,"

"All right," Nina replied, unsure. Ayu came up to Maya and sat next to her. Her back leaning to the tree and her head leaning. It was pretty quiet. Then they heard growling from Yuta's stomach.

"When's lunch? After our next class, right? Damn," Yuta said to himself. Nina fell off the tree. While Ayu and Maya fell over, anime style. Maya stood up with an anime vein and kicked the tree, causing Yuta to fall.

"YOU IDIOT! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN THINK OF!"

"GOD WOMAN!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY! I'M STILL A TEENAGER!"

"OH FORGET IT!" They turned their attention back to their two childhood friends, but to their suprise, they were gone. Maya smirked.

"Just how it planned," Maya said to herself.

'I still think Ayu wants to play with Kaji,' Yuta thought.

The bell rang and they went their seperate ways. Ayu and Nina were all in the same classes with Maya and with Kaji and Tsujiai. Most of the class time, Kaji would look at Ayu and Nina would take a few glances at Tsujiai. Ayu never tried to make contact with Kaji and Nina and Tsujiai still wouldn't talk of what happened just the other day. In conclusion, they wouldn't speak to each other, instead they just look at each other. Their class was pretty boring, so no one would pay attention. After 2 hours of class, they had lunch next.Ayu and Nina quickly rushed out, avoiding the two teens.

**

* * *

CAFETERIA **

Maya and Yuta were already sitting in a table and waited for their 4 friends to arrive. Ayu and Nina came early as well. They sat away from the far table from Kaji's and Tsujiai's table.

"That class was so boring" Yuta complained as he stretched. Ayu waved her hand, up and down.

"C'mon, Yuta. What class did you take?"

"Skills for Success,"

"That class isn't that boring," They gave Ayu a weird look, "Okay, it was boring," They all laughed. Kaji watched afar as Ayu and Yuta talked and laughed. He couldn't help but glare at Yuta in jealousy.

_What the hell are they talking about?_ Kaji thought, but then suddenly paused _Why should I care? _His thoughts were interupted by Akiho.

"Kaji, say 'Ahh'" Akiho said as she was about to put a spoon of curry in his mouth. Kaji started sweat dripping,

"Um... I think I can do it by myself," 'Why is she even sitting here!'

"Kaji!" she whined, sticking her lip out in a pout.

"Fine," Akiho smiled as she fed Kaji. Ayu saw the whole thing and glared and whipped her head back to her friends and sipped her drink angrily.

Kaji turned his head back to Ayu, only to see her walking arm in arm with Yuta while Nina and Maya giggled behind them. _Where are they going?_ A frown had suddenly appearead with an anime vein.

**WITH AYU AND HER FRIENDS**

After Ayu angrily drank her drink, she slammed it on the table, catching Yuta's attention. He noticed that Ayu was angry and looked at how Akiho flirted with Kaji. He then thought of an idea. He stood up, grabbing the attention of the others.

"Ayu, we have to do that report for Science, remember?" he asked, grabbing his backpack.

Ayu glanced up in confusion, but then saw the humor sparkling in his eyes, and she grinned. "Sure," Yuta winked at her before saying,

"Shall we go m'lady?" he asked in a fake british voice, sticking his arm out. Ayu laughed along with Maya and Nina at Yuta's stupidity.

"But of course, my lord" she replied coyly, winking at him and accepting his arm. Maya and Nina started to laugh aloud. They all stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. Kaji saw the whole thing, but didn't hear what they were saying, yet what he didn't know was that Tsujai was nearby, eavesdropping on their conversation.

_What is he doing?_ Maya wondered, as she as well remembered that there was no report. Yuta glanced back, as if he could feel her eyes on him, and winked. _I know what I'm doing_, Yuta mouthed at her. Maya frowned but shrugged.

**Kaji and friends**

Tsujai strode over to Kaji's table. Sitting down, he nodded as a greetting. "Hey man,"

"Hey, do you know anything about Yuta and Ayu?" Kaji asked, nodding and glaring at the direction Ayu and Yuta were going.

_'Yup' _"Why do you care?" he asked, quirking up an eyebrow. Kaji looked the other way.

"No reason," he quickly replied.

Tsujai chuckled before replying " From what I could here, they had a report to do together in science, which is a lie cause we're all in that class and the teacher didn't give as any report to do"

Kaji frowned. "So, they were both lying?"

Tsujai shrugged. "I guess so. But then they started flirting...like those fake british accents that they do. The girls found it funny. I found it pathetic."

Kaji got up from his seat. "Okay, thanks man"

_Where's he going?_ Tsujai wondered as Kaji walked away in the same direction as Ayu and Yuta. Then he faced Akiho, _crap_. After he was out of the cafeteria, he fastened his pace and roamed the empty hallways until he heard familar voices. He heard Ayu's laughter, along with Nina's and Maya's. He quickened his pace and went around the corner. Kaji accidently bumped into someone.

"Sorry-"

"Kaji? What are you doing in the hallways?" Ayu said in shock.

"I should ask you the same,"

"Well, we were just joking around," Ayu replied as she still held on Yuta's arm. Kaji noticed and he was pissed off but he kept a straight face.

"So you and Yuta are going out?" Kaji asked, while crossing his arms. Ayu quickly let go but Yuta wouldn't let her.

"Got a problem with that, Kaji?" Yuta asked slyly and smirked.

"That would be my business,"

"Care to explain?" Yuta already let go of Ayu and Kaji and him started to argue, calmly, but really inside, they were fighting.

"Okay! No more talking!" Ayu said as she went between them with her hands on each their chest. She felt Kaji's heart beat was beating fast. Kaji turned.

"Ayu, we need to talk," Before Ayu could say anything, Kaji grabbed her arm and went around the corner and into a corner, where no one was in sight anymore, but Yuta secretly followed them and held a camera. When they were at their destination, Kaji didn't let go, but he turned around and put his two heads at the side of her head, meaning, they Ayu was against the wall.

"Um...Kaji..." Ayu said nervously, she didn't look him in the eye. Kaji kept on staring at her with no emotion in his eyes and put his finger on her mouth, letting Ayu look at him. "What-" Before she can even say a word more, Kaji pressed his lips on hers. Not forefully, but soft. Their kiss was only about 5 seconds and broke it off.

"Ayu, are you dating Yuta?" Kaji asked, now with fierce eyes.

"No, we were just fooling around. And how about you and Akiho, huh? Enjoyed each others company?"

"What?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know! Akiho fed you during lunch period, didn't she?" Ayu angrily asked, her voice rising.

"Like you would care!"

"And you'd care about me and Yuta!"

'This is good!' Yuta thought and snickered at the fight.

"Enough already!" Nina and Maya screamed as they saw heard their fighting and was about to turn a corner to face them, Ayu quicky kissed Kaji lightly at his lips. But as they saw their position, they said, "Sorry to interupt," And they turned around, trying to contain their laughter. Then to make matters worse, Tsujiai came into the scene.

"Yo- Ohhh. What are you doing, man?" Tsujiai greeted halfway and freaked at the position.

"Nothing," Kaji said and was about to leave when Maya grabbed Kaji's and Tsujiai's collar at the back.

"Hang on, there! Since we finished our lunch, let's play a game, shall we?" Maya asked,dangerously. The group went to a corner, freaked out.

"What'll we play?" Nina asked, afraid of what Maya might think of a game.

"Truth or dare," Everyone relaxed, "My version," Maya added. Everyone tensed again. "If you won't play," Then dark purple and black aura surrouned her.

"WE'LL PLAY!" Maya smiled. They sat in a circle, and of course, Nina and Ayu stayed away from two boys so Maya and Yuta had to stay between them.

"I'll start, Tsujiai. Truth or dare?" Maya asked dangerously that made everyone shiver.

"Dare,"

"Fine! I dare you and Nina to make out,"

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"

"Joking. I dare you to kiss Nina for like, 30 seconds. If not, then how about me sharing that you-"

"Okay, okay," He scooted over to Nina and sat in front of her. Both were blushing but Nina made the first move, she whispered, "At least, this kiss will be better than our last," Without warning, Nina pressed her lips against his with her arms around his neck. Slowly, arms came around her waist.

"Kaji, truth or dare?"

"D-dare," Yuta smirked. "Isn't Tsujiai suppose to chose someone?"

"It's my version. After Yuta is me because Yuta will ask you and Ayu and there's no one left because these two people are still making out," Maya said.

"I dare you to kiss Ayu for 5 minutes,"

"WHAT!"

"Sorry, I mean kiss Ayu for 30 seconds,"

"I don't mind," Ayu said with a wink.

_What's with these girls?Are they putting an act? _Then Ayu went close to him and did the exact same. Except that she put Kaji on her lap and started to kiss. Yuta started to take pictures while evilly laughing with Maya. Both couples needed air and pulled apart.

"You taste delicious," Ayu and Nina said in unison.

"This is weird. Kaji and Tsujiai **never** does this kind of stuff. Attracted to our two friends?" Maya asked slyly. The teens glared. "Joke," Yuta said. "Ayu truth or dare?"

"Dare," Ayu smirked.

"We dare you and you three to sleepover at Ayu's house," Maya and Yuta smirked. Ayu, Kaji, Tsujiai's faces were shock while Nina was jumping for joy, "Yeah!"

"We'll go with you. I think it's unsafe because Ayu said she wanted to 'play' with Kaji, so..." Yuta said.

"PERVERT!" They weren't aware that Akiho was listening, _Kaji's mine, Ayu. No matter what_

**Ayu's House**

They were all still shocked but calmed down after. Yuta was still knocked out that the Maya had to drag him all the way. They entered her apartment and arranged the couches for space. "Alright, wanna go swimming?"

"Sure!" Ayu led the girls to her rooms while the boys had to find the bathroom to change.

**POOL SIDE**

The three girls were already sun bathing. They were on their stomachs, eyes closed and relaxed and hadn't notice the guys arrival. They blushed to see the girls. They were in bikini's or in a two pieces. Maya finally noticed them and put down her sunglasses, "Hey guys. Were you staring at us?" They blushed hard.

"Nope," they answered in unison and dived in the pool, the girls were confused but then let it go. The boys gathered at the pool side and whispered, "Any one want to throw the girls into the pool?" Yuta asked. The two smirked,

"Why not?" After a while, they went back and covered the girls sun.

"You're blocking our sun!" When they looked up, they saw the guys chest and muscle and they were wet, so they looked sexier than ever. Suddenly, Kaji picked out Ayu, bridal style. Ayu shivered at his touch and blushed. Kaji then went to the pool and tossed her in. Yuta and Tsujiai did the same thing.

"KAJI TETSUSHI!

"TSUJIAI HIROKI!"

"YUTA KIRISHIMA!"

The girls screamed as they surfaced. They glared as the boys laughed. Then Ayu quickly thought of a plan, she went up and made her way to Kaji, who didn't notice. Ayu put her hand on his chin, making him stop laughing and look at her, and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down and seductively said, "Like that don't you?" And then went back to the pool, but couldn't help but blush.

"Good thinking, Ayu!" Nina said as she and Ayu did a high five. They stayed away from each other the whole time but kept glancing at each other.

"I'm done!" the girls announced. They went back to apartment and went to showers. The guys went out soon after and went to their rooms.

"I'll take a shower first," Tsujiai said and went to a bathroom. But when he entered,

"AAAHHHHH! PERVERT! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" came Nina's scream. The guys went over to see that Tsujiai was knocked out and Nina panting heavily in a towel. Then the girls went down to hear Nina's scream, only in their towels, and saw the boys looking at them.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The girls threw anything around them.

"Stop!" The girls quickly run up the stairs, leaving the boys unconsious.

**

* * *

10 MINUTES **

The girls laughed nervously as the boys glared. Kaji had a bandage on both his cheeks and forehead, Yuta has a cast on his arms and legs and a eye patch and since Tsujiai was unconcious and didn't move, he was practically a mummy.

"Guess I should tell, who's where," Ayu said nervously. The guys glared. "Not our fault you guys are perverts," Maya whispered. "Sorry guys. Let's watch a movie!"

"I pick!" Maya said as she put in a scary movie. Nina and Ayu's face faulted.

"Ummm... never mind, we're gonna go to sleep," Maya grabbed both girls and sitted them.

**DURING THE MOVIE**

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Maya was eating popcorn and got scared and threw her popcorn behind her, letting it land on Yuta. Ayu and Nina hid on Kaji's and Tsujiai's chest. Maya quickly turned the movie off and faced the gang and looked confused,

"Yuta, why's there popcorn on you?"

"You did it," he replied sternly. Maya laughed sheeplishly.

"We're gonna go to sleep," Maya announced as she got Ayu and Nina away from the two teens and entered their bedroom. They were all asleep during the movie so there was no problem.

**MIDNIGHT**

Lighting was roaring at the midnight sky. Ayu and Nina woke up and scared. Thunder mixed with lightning, crashed with each other. They went to the boys room and asked, "Kaji, can I please sleep here?" Ayu asked. Her face was pale and her expression was scared.

Kaji tiredly woke up and saw a blurry vision of Ayu, "Why?"

Lightning crashed again, frightening Ayu. She went down to Kaji and closed her ears with both her hands. Kaji looked beside her. She was shaking. He wrapped his arms around her waist while Ayu, with her hands in front of her, was shaking in his chest. He rested his head in her hair. Lightning once again crashed. Ayu put her arms around Kaji's neck and pulled him down close.

"Kaji, I'm scared,"

"Don't worry,"

"Kaji, can I stay with you for tonight?" Arms came around her waist and pulled her closer,

"Yes," Maya secretly took a picture.

**WITH NINA AND TSUJIAI**

Nina was asleep with her arms around Tsujiai's neck and Tsujiai's arms were around her tiny figure. She was laying on top of his chest. So their legs were together. But they were already asleep and didn't mind anymore. Yuta took a picture. They were all relaxed. Maya was tired and leaned her head on Yuta. For some reason, Yuta blushed. The 6 teens weren't aware that the next day will become their worst...

DONE FOR THIS CHAPTER! Next chapter? Well, let's just say, Nina and Ayu against Akiho and her bitchy friends. Kaji and Tsujiai worry because something happened to them because of Akiho.

**

* * *

I'm thinking of making another story. If you look in my profile, I wanted to make a story called Fighters. **

**Summary: Ayu and Nina are sick of bullies bullying people. So they form a gang called, Angels and becomes the most feared gang. But what happens went another feared gang meets them, Fighters. They pull pranks on each and fight. Can there be romance as well? NinaxTsujiai, AyuxKaji.**

**I know it sounds lame, should I make it? It's okay if you guys don't want me too. Tell me if I should make it and review if u want to know what'll happen.**


	6. Jealousy, Romance, Confusion Part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters nor Ultra Maniac! **

**Thanks to the reviewers and the sweet comments! I love reviews! I've noticed that people read my story, but do not review. Why is that? ;shrug;. AND I made such huge errors! Sorry for the spelling mistakes, and there is MAGIC! I'll try and update sooner! SORRY! More fluff with Ayu and Kaji! And, fyera, of course I'm an Ayu Kaji fan! I hate if there's anymore pairing with someone else with Kaji! Or Ayu! Here goes chapter 6. **

**IMPORTANT: ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER! READ IF U WANNA KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN, VERY LONG! I'M SERIOUS! YOU HAVE TO READ!**  
**  
Jealousy, Confusion, Romance: Part II  
**

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" screamed all three girls in unison, early in the morning. The boys quickly woke up and looked beside/below them and, of course, screamed,

"AAAARRGGGHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"MY EARS! DON'T SHOUT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!"

"Okay, I'll stop yelling. And can you please get off me!" they replied calmly.

"Huh?" all the girls looked up to see the boys eyes staring right back at them. "AAAAHHHHHHH! PERVERT!" They screamed as they pushed both their hands to their face and quickly went out of the room. Of course, normally, they would still be awake, but the girls had so much force it sent them flying to the wall with a well nice crater.

Ayu quickly went to the bathroom and shut the door behind her and leaned on the door and sighed a relief. But then she blushed. _How did that happen? _She thought. Ayu once again sighed and freshened herself up. "This is getting weird," she muttered. A knock on the door was heard.

"Ayu?"

"Hmmm?"

"Sorry about that,"

'_He still can be himself after what I did to him? What a guy,_' Ayu thought with a smile. She opened the door to apologize as well.

"No need, It's my fault from the beginning," Ayu said and noticed that he was red for a reason. Then it hit her, she was in her night clothes. She was wearing tight black shorts and a yellow spaghetti strap. He didn't see her clothes at night because it was dark and she was covered by a blanket.

"PERVERT!" And with that, she threw a lotion bottle.

It directly hit him right in the face and fainted back. Ayu sweatdropped, "He's out by a lotion bottle? What a weakling," She bend down and poked him, "Ne, Kaji. Are you that weak? Are you okay?" But her hand was stopped when Kaji grabbed her hand and smirked at her horrified look in her eyes. He flipped over so she was on her back.

"You actually fell for that? I'm not that weak, Ayu." he mocked, "And why does your lotion smell like cherry blossom? You always smell like that, but what is your true smell, hmmm?"

That comment hit a nerve, "That.Is.None," Then her voice rose, "YOUR.BUSINESS!" But he still held his ground. He smiled cheerfully,

"Don't worry, I'm not that kind of guy, Ayu," Then he stood up and offered a hand to help. Ayu stared up at him suspiciously for a while, and decided to get his hand and stood up.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Kaji asked as he sat back down in his bed.

"Hmmm. No idea. Let's leave it up to –"

"MAYA!" (Yuta)

"Yeah, Maya," Ayu said and smiled. But then soon after, Kaji and Ayu sweatdropped.

"QUIT IT, MAYA!"

"WHY WOULD I DO THAT! HOW DARE YOU!"

"FOR WHAT!"

"SLEEPING IN MY ROOM WHEN YOU HAVE YOUR OWN!"

"FYI, YOU FORCED ME TOO SINCE YOU SLEPT ON MY SHOULDE- AAAHHHHH!" Yuta wasn't enable to finish his loud sentence when they heard a bang. It was very silent and quiet now. Ayu got suspicious and peeked through her door at the floor and Kaji on top. They saw Yuta, very unconscious on the ground on his back, on the floor with bruises. Sitting, (y'know, Japanese sitting) on top of his stomach, was Maya, calming sipping tea in her hands and smiling with anger still inside of her. Yet, Yuta was unconscious and she had to wait for the time.

Ayu and Kaji crashed down anime style. The noise made Maya look at the direction of the two and smile, "G'morning. I've already cooked. Breakfast is at the table," she said as she put her thumb behind her shoulder, showing the table with cooked food.

"Thanks, Maya," They sat down while Maya continued to sit down and sip her tea. Then Ayu remember something, or somebody. One thing crossed her mind. After all the girls screamed, it was silent in her room, '_Why is that?'_

"Hey, Kaji. I wonder if something happened with Nina. Surely she woke up by now," Ayu stood from the table and headed towards the Nina's room. She lightly opened the door and checked the bed. Empty. "Oh no, "

"What's the matter, Ayu?" Kaji asked from the table as Ayu froze in her spot. She carefully turned around with a horrid expression.

"Nina….she's not in there,"

"Of course, I saw her go in Tsujiai's room when there was lightning and thunder crashing last night," answered Maya. Ayu and Kaji exchanged looks.

They stood up and carefully made their way to Tsujiai's room, which was strangely quiet for a reason, and quietly opened the door. They gasped. Tsujiai's and Nina's didn't change at all. But it was all know to the two teenagers eyes. Ayu almost fainted. They noticed that Tsujiai had a red cheek.

Maya grinned evilly as she stood up and got out a small, but loud gong. She hit it hard that Ayu and Kaji shook from the sudden noise. Tsujiai woke up and sat up. When he moved, he moved Nina along and she sat up as well. He poked her shoulder,

"Oi, wake up, Nina," Nina stirred her head and groggily woke up. She saw that she was close, very close, to his face.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Yuta, unconscious in the floor, sat up from her scream. Unfortunately, Maya was in front of him with the gong and his face hit the gong and he fell back down, now with a huge red mark implanted on his face. "Ooops," And Maya quickly put the gong away with a sheepish grin on her face.

* * *

They all settled down after the whole thing, and so early in the morning, Nina was eating furiously while Tsujiai had two bandages on both his cheeks. The group sweatdropped.

"Nina, you woke up early in the morning and saw him, why didn't you fully wake up?" Yuta asked nervously. Earning a glare from both teens. But then, Nina stopped eating and turned to think.

"I remember!" she said as she snapped her fingers.

**Flashback**

_"AAAHHHHH! PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!" Nina screamed as she saw how close Tsujai was to her._

_"AAAAAARRRGGHH! WHAT HAPPENED!"  
_

_"MY EARS! DON'T SHOUT SO EARLY IN THE MORNING!"_

_"Okay, I'll stop shouting. But can you please get off me!" Tsujai replied calmly. Nina pushed with all her might with her hands to his cheek. But since it was too early in the morning, she was too weak to do anything else and fell back asleep. So did Tsujiai. They heard stomping, screams, and shouts, but they minded it and fell back._

**End of Flashback**

"...Yeah, and I guess that's what happened," Nina finished off and started to happily eat her food in a new cheerful mood.

"Yeah, okay,"

"What's today?" (Yuta)

"...Sunday," (Ayu)

"What'll we do?" (Yuta)

Bad move, wrong answer.

The girls grinned evilly at each other and faced the boys.

They gulped.

"Well..." (Nina)

"We were thinking..." (Maya)

"Of going out..." (Ayu)

"To the mall. SHOPPING!" (All the girls.)

Long silence.

Stare...

Eyes Widening...

The girls smiling evilly at them.

The boys made a mad and fast dash to the door.

"YOU GUYS BETTER NOT LEAVE!" came Maya's dangerous voice that froze everyone. "Good, now, we're gonna go to the mall to shop. If you won't cooperate, then maybe we should get new partners for--"

"We'll go," The 3 teen boys answered quickly, shivering at the thought.

"Good. We're going to change and might take a while. You should change too. Occupy yourselves by watching something," Maya said as she smirked and all the girls were dragged in Ayu's room with their clothes. The boys sighed a relief as they were gone and the tension was gone.

"Might as well get it over it," Tsujiai said.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever,"

They went their separate ways and went out of their rooms, in completely new outfits. They dropped down to the couches and sofas and turned tot tx on and watched as they waited for the girls to come out.

**

* * *

After 30 minutes**

"What's taking them so long?" Yuta asked impatiently.

"Chill, Yuta. We're down already," came a cool, calm and soft voice from Ayu's door. They turned their attention to the girls and couldn't help but stare at their outifits.

"Let's go boys," Nina said as she walked out. Ayu was the last because, it was her apartment and she had to lock the door.

**Mall**

While they were walking and looking at some stores at the outside while walking, they attracted, like, a lot of attention. While they were passing people, the people were whispering amongst themselves.

"Aren't they a cute couple?"

"Their so lucky! Look how hot those chicks are!"

"How'd they get them?"

"Those guys are so cute,"

Of course, the girls were too busy looking at stores and chatting as well and didn't hear the whispers around them. The boys were behind them, and since they weren't doing anything at all and were bored, they heard all the whispers about them and blushed.

Ayu's hair was led down and hair locks fell to the side of her face. She wore a black jeans skirt that reached up to her mid-thigh. She wore a red tight sweater that said 'Angel 4ever'. She wore her normal black hat (Y'know how her hat is always like? What's it called!) She wore black boots that was almost up to her knee.

With Nina, she wore simialar clothing. She wore a plaid skirt with the color red and black. Her top was a long sleeved shirt, like Ayu's. But her sleeves were black and the her shirt was white that said, 'I've got a boyfriend,'. Which Tsujiai couldn't blush since he was always with her. Her hair had ho clips but she had a small strap bag.

Maya's outfit was much different. She wore a black mini skirt and a purple sleeveless shirt that covered half her skirt. Dark purple slits were attached to her shoulder and with dark purple deetached sleeves. Her hair was the same as always.

"Let's go here first," Maya suggested as she tugged Yuta's sleeve as he wouldn't want to go in. So the girls had to pull the boys in the store.

"How about this?" Nina asked as she got a shirt and put in on herself.

"That's so cute, Nina!" Ayu complimented.

The boys were sitting in a bench in the store, watching boredly. Tsujiai watched as Nina had fun and giggle. He smiled a little, until Yuta nudged him in the ribs. Tsujiai glared back. The owner of the store was at the side of them, watching the girls pick out clothes while smiling and turned to the bored teenagers,

"You must be bored. Guess your girlfriends dragged you here," the guy blushed at her words and started to get uncomfortable with the subject. "But, you've gotta do it if you want some other boy do it for you and start to get close," the owner finished.

The boys eyes then turned dangerous at the thought. 'Other.Guy,' Yuta thought.

'Gets.Close.' Tsujiai thought with anger.

'To.Them!' Followed by Kaji, with the same feeling.

Out of the store, they went to buy more. But the walking positions changed. Ayu was walking and talking next to Kaji, next to them is Nina and Tsujiai and next to them is Maya and Yuta. Their shopping bags got more by each store they went into.

Finally, they bumped in Akiho and her friends, "Kaji, hello there," Akiho said in a flirting matter, ignoring Ayu's glare. "Ohh, what's this? Tsk, tsk, tsk. The girls are using you?" The girls glared murderously at them. Akiho's friends then went towards Yuta and Tsujiai, despite their glares, and pushed Nina, Maya and Ayu away.

"Hey!"

"Would you quit it, already?" Tsujiai said coldly.

"We're not even interested in you," Kaji said after and glared at Akiho who smirked and put her hand on his cheek. "Surely, you don't mean that, Kaji,"

But before her hand could touch his cheek, he grabbed her hand, "Don't even touch me. I'm already dating Ayu," Akiho narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"What?" Ayu asked after, Kaji winked. "Yeah, we're already dating, Akiho." Ayu proceeded to walk towards Kaji and held his hand and smiled.

Nina had to do something, because the girls were flirting and were already holding his arm. "Would you girls get a grip?" One girl from Tsujiai didn't like her from the start and was about to punch but Nina easily dodged it. "Do you even know which school me and Ayu in?" Ayu smirked,

"Hong Kong. Meaning, we had to do alot of kicking to the guys and learn how to dodge attacks from girls like you," Nina said.

"Find yourself a boyfriend," said another girl.

"Sorry, I'm taken," Nina said as she pointed to her shirt.

"And who's your boyfriend?"

Tsujiai went towards her and behind her. Putting his arms, from behind, around her waist and his ehad resting on her shoulder.

"AND you'd better let go off my Yuta," Maya warned. The girls let go as they saw the dangerous aura around her. They left her and hadn't seen Akiho's smirk.

_'You can play for now. But later on, you're in for it in school. Too bad I have to break those two girls heart while doing it,'_

The girls quickly let go off the boys and tried to walk away from them. But Kaji grabbed Ayu's hand, "Why're you going?"

"...Akiho was right,"

"She's wrong," He pulled her into an embrace. "She's always acting like this. And I haven't felt this way about anyone," Ayu was confused at the last part Kaji said.

Tsujiai was even quicker and Tsujiai was embracing Nina from behind while Nina's hand was placed on top of his. His head rested on top of her. Maya and Yuta snickered and took a quick picture. They held each others hand and smiled.

**

* * *

That's it for this chapter!**

**IMPORTANT:NEXT CHAPTER! YOU HAVE TO READ BECAUSE, IF NOT, THEN I'M NOT GONNA POST ANY MORE PREVIEWS! IT'S A VERY LONG PREVIEW, BUT I DON'T CARE!**

**Preview:**

_"Where's Kaji and Tsujiai?" Nina asked as they walked down the empty hallways. Ayu shrugged._

_"Better found them and return Kaji's baseball stuff," _

_"And Tsujiai's tennis stuff," Nina added._

_Ayu noticed something, "They might be in the classroom, cause the doors slightly open. when they opened the door. Tsujiai's and Kaji's stuff fell to the floor and the door hit the back of the wall. Kaji, Tsujiai were in there, but kissing Akiho and her friend. Kaji quickly pulled away and eyes widened as Ayu was there. Tsujiai was already staring at the crying Nina, "It's not what you think," they said. The girls only shook their heads as tears fell to their faces and Ayu said,_

_"It's not like we care,"_

_"It's not our business as well," Nina said. They couldn't take it anymore and ran out._

_"Thanks a lot, Akiho," Kaji said with anger. Tsujiai glared at the girl._

_"With pleasure," The two teenagers ran out and chased after the heartbroken girls. _

_It was raining heavily outside but the girls didn't care. They separated for their own time. Ayu was under the tree that they first went to and sat down. She was leaning on the tree with her head up, facing the top of the tree. Tears falling down. She didn't bother to wipe them._

_Nina was sitting down in the stands where you could clearly see the tennis court. Her back against the next step. Both her knees in front of her and her arms resting on them as Nina layed her head on her arms and silently cried. She didn't care if it was raining hard. She was staring down at the ground with hurt, sad eyes. But her eyes were now empty as she thought of nothing._

_Kaji finally found Ayu, and went up to her. She glared at him as he approached. She was really wet and her hair was down to her shoulders and waist. She was really beautiful. He went close to her. "Stay, away, from, me," was her only cold reply. She was passing him already but Kaji grabbed her from behind and hugged her tight. Ayu was squirmming, "Let me go! Please!" More tears fell and she sank to her knees, while Kaji went down as well, but was still holding her._

_"Please, listen," Kaji said softly._

**

* * *

I'M SO SORRY FOR NINA TSUJIAI FANS! I COULDN'T WRITE IN YOUR PREVIEW BECAUSE IT WAS MORE DRAMATIC, SADDER, MORE ROMANTIC! AND IT WAS SO LONG THAT IT COULDN'T FIT IN! SERIOUSLY, YOU'LL ENJOY IT! SORRY AGAIN! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS AND KEEP IN MIND! I ALREADY PLANNED THIS BEFORE I WROTE! I WAS ALWAYS THINKING ABOUT IT! KEEP IT IN MIND, CAUSE, I'M GONNA UPDATE IN A LONG WHILE! JOKE! l8ter!**


	7. Jealously, Romance, Confusion Part3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Ultra Maniac! **

**  
Thank you to all the reviewers! Hope you enjoyed this! There's sadness in this one, but I don't think so. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER! I NEED REVIEWERS TO HELP SUPPORT ME! SO support me and I'll update very soon! And please don't blame me that I didn't update sooner, it's really hard writing this fic!**

**Jealousy, Confusion, Romance: Part III  
**

* * *

Ayu and Nina were now always around Kaji and Tsujiai, along with Yuta and Maya. People, mostly girls, were always jealous of the two girls. They would always glare at the fighting 'couples'. Nina and Ayu were together with their friends while Kaji and Tsujiai were talking amongst themselves. 

"Nina, you and Ayu have been close to Kaji and Tsujiai," Satomi started.

"I guess we have," Nina said as she took a quick glance at the two teenage boys.

"Yeah, so, since you two have been around each other lately, do you know who they like?" Erika asked with a slight blush and played with her thumbs, avoiding their gazes. Nina thought for a while, and said,

"Sorry, we don't. But we can ask them if you'd like,"

Satomi and Erika looked at each other, "You don't have too. But it would be nice to know and interesting," Sonomi said as she nodded to both Ayu and Nina, who nodded to both of them.

"Okay, we'll ask them later,"

"But promise not to tell them that we wanted to know, okay?" Erika said nervously. Nina just giggled and Ayu smiled and nodded. "Thanks,"

"Just out of curiosity, Erika, do you like –"Ayu was interrupted as Kaji and Tsujiai walked towards them with bored expressions.

"Hey, Ayu, how long do we still have till class?" Kaji asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Hmm, 20 min. C'mon Kaji, you should have known that already,"

"Well, I don't have a watch,"

"Get one,"

"Don't want one,"

"It's the only way so you don't have to come to us to check the time,"

"I'm just killing time,"

Ayu sighed; she can never win against Kaji when they were fighting about useless stuff such as now. Erika and Sonomi just stayed quiet as they talked. Nina stood next to Tsujiai who just crossed his arms.

"Let's go," Tsujiai said as he uncrossed his arms and walked away.

"See ya, Satomi! Erika!" waved Nina as she went along with him, Ayu and Kaji. They replied by waving as well.

"They get along very well," commented Satomi as Erika agreed while bobbing her head up and down. "Wonder when they will ask them? About time that they'll get together," Erika was again agreed. The two proceed to their own lockers for their next class, though they have a lot of time.

As Kaji, Tsujiai, Nina and Ayu were walking down the crowded hallways, they bumped into Yuta and Maya, "Hey, Maya,"

"Huh? Oh, hi guys," Maya greeted with a smile.

"Wanna come along with us?" invited Ayu as she waited patiently for the reply.

"Where?"

"The hang out," answered Nina.

"Sure. C'mon Yuta," she said as she grabbed Yuta by the back of the teenagers shirt and dragged him along. He just muttered with annoyance, "What a troublesome woman," Maya just chose to ignore his comment.

As the group passed the hallways, they heard disturbing comments from their schoolmates, "Did you hear?" a student asked his friends.

"What?"

"Y'know Kaji and Tsujiai, didn't they say that they'll never get girlfriends? Well they have now," Ayu and Nina frowned at the comment.

"No way! Who are the girls?"

"Those two new students,"

"Those girls? How can they get their attention so fast when their new!"

"Dunno. A lot people saw them hugging at the mall,"

While the conversation went on and comments were interrupted, Ayu and Nina's expression got sadder. The two boy teen in front of them, looked over their shoulder and took a glance at them. They, too, heard the comments, but they ignored them, unlike the girls who listened to them.

'This is a bad idea, getting along with them was not the way things were too be, when we got her, We're only here to forget two people,' Ayu thought as she walked but since she was deep in thought, she bumped in Kaji, same with Nina to Tsujiai. Unfortunately, as the two girls thought, the boys stopped, letting the girls bump into them.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Nina asked as she put both her hands on her nose.

"Just ignore them," Was the only reply from Tsujiai and the two boys continued to walk. The girls had to smile at their worry for them, but they frowned again as they thought. Maya looked worriedly at them and looked at Yuta with the same expression. He just shook his head.

**

* * *

At the Tree **

By the time they arrived at the tree, Ayu and Nina slumped down on the tree and sighed. "Finally here," Ayu said as she sighed afterwards.

"Tell me about it,"

"Were you girls tired?" Kaji asked as he sat up in the grass and turned to them. Tsujiai just looked over his shoulder, his eyes sharp.

"No!" they answered immediately. The boys eyed them suspiciously. Yuta was about to say something about how stress they were in right now when Tsujiai cut him off,

"Listen, if you girls have any problems, can you at least tell us?" he asked harshly and kept his eye on Nina's expression.

"And why would we do that? We've got Maya and Yuta to talk too,"

"And that's meaning you don't trust us?" Kaji said as he narrowed his eyes at Ayu.

"Well, in our problem, yes, we don't trust you," Ayu replied as the guys eyes were flaming with anger. The tension between them was really intense and uncomfortable.

"Exactly, what is your problem? At least tell us what it is about," Tsujiai reasoned as he still kept his expression, though his tone of voice softened a little, yet, Nina didn't notice that his tone change a little.

"Fine, you wanna know?" Nina looked at Ayu who nodded and turned to face the boys again.

"Our problems are you two," Ayu replied as she nodded to the two boys.

That's it, they crossed the line. The boys' eyes were now dangerously killer eyes. Kaji's soft eyes were now narrowed dangerously. Tsujiai's calm and cool eyes were now full of anger.

"And how did we get in your way?" Kaji asked as his voice was rising.

"Well, you only asked us what it about," Ayu answered, her voice rising in anger.

"True, but we didn't do anything to make you girls mad," Tsujiai said,

But Nina corrected him, "Wrong. We're confused. But if you continue this conversation, **then **we'd get mad,"

"Oh yeah? It sounds like you're already mad,"

"Let's not get into this," Ayu said as she put a hand to her face and closed her eyes.

"No! We have to talk about this. What did we do that made you girls confused and angry!" Kaji asked angrily now, Ayu winced at his tone of voice. Maya and Yuta turned away so they didn't hear the conservation.

"Look, it's our problem. We don't want more people coming into, okay?" Nina said defensively. They were too tired to continue this on. Out of all of the fights they've had, this was the most serious one they've had.

"C'mon, class starts in 10 minutes," Maya said quietly as she stood along with Yuta. Ayu and Nina stood after but were easily pinned to the tree behind them by Kaji and Tsujiai. Ayu was pinned to the front of the tree while Tsujiai took Nina to the back of the tree and pinned her there, since there was no room.

"Look, you can't keep your problems to yourself," Tsujiai said staring into her light brown eyes.

"Exactly, that's why we're gonna talk to Maya and Yuta," Nina answered casually.

"Kaji, can you please move? It's getting really hot," Ayu said as she felt herself go hot. Kaji blushed, embarrassed and let his arms slide. He looked the other way with his left arm on her waist. Ayu didn't really mind.

"AAHH! HOW DARE YOU!" girls screamed. They all turned their attention to a bunch of girls who staring wide eyed at the couples, "Get your hands of Kaji!" Ayu and Kaji sweatdropped. The tension between them disappeared.

"What do you mean? I don't have my hands on his! His arm is around my waist!" Ayu argued back. Kaji flushed red and put his arms back down to his side.

Meanwhile, Tsujiai and Nina were still behind the tree and Tsujiai let his arms slide to his side. Since it was quiet now. He put his arm at the side of Nina's head.

"This really is weird, you know that Nina,"

"Yeah, we first met by fighting. Now we're always around each other," Nina finished. They were staring at the huge tennis and baseball, separated, field.

"Come on, class is gonna start," Tsujiai said as he walked on again and went back inside the building, followed by Nina. They ignored Kaji, who was being mobbed, and Ayu who went with them as well.

"That was pretty intense," Yuta muttered to Maya while walking to their next class.

Their next class was math, which Nina had a huge problem on. Of course, Ayu excels at it, well, most of the classes she excels in.

"Ayu," Nina whined, "I don't get this problem. What is X? I don't get it! I tried finding the problem by using this calculation. But it doesn't work!" Now, she was really frustrated. Ayu checked her calculations.

"No wonder why! You've got this wrong," Ayu said as she pointed out a problem in Nina's worksheet. Nina sweatdropped. Kaji and Tsujiai snickered. Unfortunately, Nina heard and childishly stuck out her tongue and turned to turn her attention back to Ayu.

"Oh, I get it. Thanks Ayu," She whispered. Ayu just shook her head and smiled.

**

* * *

Lunch **

"Did you ask them yet, Ayu?" Satomi asked as she took a bite of her curry rice with her chopsticks and looked up, chewing her food.

Ayu shook her head, "Sorry, guys. We had no time to ask this morning,"

"Don't worry about it, ask them after their clubs today,"

"Come to think of it, Tsujiai is the captain of the boy's tennis team. And you're the captain of the girls tennis team, right?" Erika asked.

"Yup,"

"Wow, you must be so good! It takes a lot of time being a captain, and you're new and you're already the captain!" Erika said in awe. Nina giggled and said,

"Ayu always joins the tennis team wherever she is and ends up being the captain every time!"

"Gosh, Ayu. I didn't know you love tennis," Satomi said.

"And isn't Kaji the ace player of the baseball team?" Erika asked again.

"We didn't know that," Nina and Ayu said at the same time, Erika and Satomi raised their eyebrows.

"Really? I thought they told you everything," Satomi said as she looked at Kaji and Tsujiai. Ayu and Nina looked more confused. Satomi continued, "So they didn't say anything about themselves?"

"Yeah nothing at all. We just go to their house and sometimes ours. We've seen their rooms but never heard of them being such good players. No wonder why their so popular," Nina said as she took a sip of her soda. Erika's and Satomi's mouth dropped open.

"You went to their house and their room!" Erika whispered in shock. No one really went to their house or their room, except their friends, but not girls.

"Yeah, so what's the problem?" Ayu asked. The two looked at her with shocked expressions. Ayu and Nina drank their soda. This is the chance and they said together and slyly,

"Yup, they like you **a lot**,"

After they said that, Ayu and Nina spat out their drink. Everyone look at them, Satomi and Erika couldn't help but snickered. They glared angrily as they wiped themselves. Kaji and Tsujiai walked over. Ayu and Nina blushed.

"What happened, Ayu?" Kaji asked as he helped clean.

"Nothing, just a little misunderstanding,"

"About?" Tsujiai asked.

"Boys,"

The boys accidentally knocked the girls food in surprise, but really in anger. "Kaji!"

"Tsujiai!" They scolded.

"Sorry," They nervously back away with both their hands in front of them as Ayu and Nina approached them.

"We've got them," Satomi smirked to herself. Erika opened one eye,

"Wonder what's gonna happen to them,"

"Time will eventually tell,"

"We said we were sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!"

They heard the couples argued.

"And why didn't you tell us that your ace players!" They heard Ayu say angrily.

"We didn't think you'd be interested!" Kaji's reply.

"Helloo! I'm the captain of the girls tennis team and I won the competitions!"

"I didn't know that,"

"And you Tsujiai! Why didn't you tell me that you were the captain of the tennis team!" Nina scolded in a playful manner.

"…." Tsujiai just crossed his arms and looked the other way. An anime vein appeared on Nina and she said,

"That's it! You die!" Then they heard screams and yells and finally Ayu and Nina seated back down with Satomi and Erika.

* * *

After class, the girls, including Yuta, decided to watch Tsujiai and Kaji train in their place, the tree. Ayu didn't have to train since she won the competition and the tournament was three weeks away. They watched from both fields. Kaji already, in practice, strike 5 boys out and Tsujiai kept on winning the practice match and they'd train them. They didn't even stop for break, when they did, it's only for about 5 or ten minutes and they'd continue. They knew that the boys were training hard for their competitions to come. 

"Wow, their really good," Nina muttered as she watched Tsujiai.

"No, duh. Their better than good," Ayu stated and watched Kaji back away from Akiho as she held the soda of bottle and wipe of his sweat from his forehead. Ayu smiled yet anger was filled in her.

They watched for a while until they finished practice. They head down to the baseball and tennis court. Maya went with Ayu to the baseball field. And Yuta escorted Nina to the tennis court.

"Hey, Tsujiai!" Nina called out in the stands. Tsujiai directed his attention to the voice.

"Huh? Nina, what're you doing here?"

"Watching you practice," It was already sunset. Tsujiai blushed, he was practicing and without knowing that she was watching him.

"Whatever," he said with a blush and turned and walked. Nina paused, Yuta covered his ears.

"AAHH! YOU'RE SO RUDE!" Yuta nearly fainted and the rest of the people in the tennis court shivered in surprise of the loud voice.

**Baseball field**

"Kaji!" Ayu and Maya yelled. Kaji looked at the place his name was call out.

"Were you there the whole time?"

"Nope, we watched from the place we hang out," Ayu said as she pointed to a high place and saw the tree.

"Ohh,"

"Hey, today's Friday, wanna go to the mall?"

Kaji started to get worried but he didn't show it, "Yeah, how about later and we can catch a movie,"

"Sure,"

Akiho was nowhere in sight, Ayu got suspicious but then shook it since she was not near Kaji anymore. "Umm, I've gotta go to the back into the school to found a teacher,"

"Why?" Maya asked as she crossed her arms and looked suspiciously at him.

"He wanted to talk about it privately. Later!" He quickly left.

"That was pretty weird,"

"And look, he left his stuff," Ayu said after Maya and picked up his bag.

"AYU!" Nina called.

"Oh, hi Nina. Found Tsujiai,"

"Yup, but then he quickly left and he left his tennis stuff as well," Nina said as she pointed her thumb behind her shoulder. Ayu and Maya looked at her side and saw Yuta carrying his and her things.

"They might be in the classrooms," Yuta mumbled.

"Nina, let's go there. Kaji said he had to talk with one of the teachers. We can give them their stuff there and go straight to the mall,"

"Okay, Ayu," Nina said and got Tsujiai's tennis stuff and went with Ayu back inside school.

"We'll meet you at the front of the school gate!" Yuta called out. Ayu and Nina nodded and smiled and waved.

**

* * *

Hallways **

"Where are Kaji and Tsujiai?" Nina asked as they walked down the empty hallways. Ayu shrugged, not knowing where they are. The sun was almost setting and the hallways were already kind of dark and the color of the sunset, orange.

"Better found them and return Kaji's baseball stuff,"

"And Tsujiai's tennis stuff," Nina added.

Ayu noticed something, "They might be in the classroom, cause the doors slightly open." When they opened the door, Tsujiai's and Kaji's stuff fell to the floor and the door hit the back of the wall. Kaji, Tsujiai were in there, but kissing Akiho and her friend. Kaji quickly pulled away and eyes widened as Ayu was there. Tsujiai was already staring at the crying Nina, "It's not what you think," they said. The girls' only shook their heads as tears fell to their faces and Ayu said,

"It's not like we care,"

"It's not our business as well," Nina said. They couldn't take it anymore and ran out.

"Thanks a lot, Akiho," Kaji said with anger. Tsujiai glared at the girl.

"With pleasure," The two teenagers ran out and chased after the heartbroken girls.

It was raining heavily outside but the girls didn't care. They separated for their own time. Ayu was under the tree that they first went to and sat down. She was leaning on the tree with her head up, facing the top of the tree. Tears falling down her face but she didn't bother to wipe them.

Nina was sitting down in the stands where you could clearly see the tennis court. Her was back against the next step. Both her knees in front of her and her arms resting on them as Nina laid her head on her arms and silently cried. She didn't care if it was raining hard. She was staring down at the ground with hurt, sad eyes. But her eyes were now empty as she thought of nothing.

Kaji finally found Ayu, and went up to her. She glared at him as he approached. She was really wet and her hair was down to her shoulders and waist. She was really beautiful. He went close to her. "Stay, away, from, me," was her only cold reply. She was passing him already but Kaji grabbed her from behind and hugged her tight. Ayu was squirming, "Let me go! Please!" More tears fell and she sank to her knees, while Kaji went down as well, but was still holding her.

"Please, listen," Kaji said softly. Ayu had enough. She hated to be weak in front of people. She wiped her tears and her expression now was a confident one. She stopped crying and squirming.

"Whatever, Kaji. It's your personal life, I don't want to interfere with it," Ayu said in a cool voice and got loose from his hold and stood. Kaji felt hurt at her words.

"Ayu?"

"Hmmm?"

"You know that Akiho blackmailed me to kiss her,"

"Was it your first?"

"Ah."

"Hmm, whatever. Well, let's find Nina. She's probably is alone in this rain. You find Tsujiai. I'll found Nina and we go separate ways," Ayu said as she walked away to find Nina. Kaji took a look in her eyes, they were blank, no emotion at all. He started to worry.

"Let's meet back here when we found them."

"Hmm," Ayu walked off and Kaji frowned.

**

* * *

Nina **

Nina was still in the stands in the same position. Tsujiai was running and looking for her. He saw a figure in the stands and walked over. He saw tears dropped to the ground but she made no noise at all.

"Nina,"

She winced that he was here.

"What do you want?" She asked, not wanting to look at him.

He bent down in front of her. He put his hands on hers but she quickly pulled away from his touch. "Nina -"

"Why'd you leave your girlfriend? You haven't told me anything about this or your girlfriend before. But why now? Why did I have to catch you kissing her?" Nina said as more tears fell to from her voice and looked up. She was crying a lot, she asked him those questions, hoping for an answer. Her eyes sad and desperate for answers. He looked sadly at her.

"She's not my girlfriend! You already know that I hate being around girls!" He said, his voice rising. How could she misunderstand him? Those questions she asked him that was the way she saw him? The whole time they were around each other, he thought that everything was fine, but it was the exact opposite.

Nina stood up, more tears falling, "Oh, so you hate girls! Then why are you always around us then?"

"Because your more different then them!"

"Oh? So you think we're weird!"

Nina couldn't believe it, first, she witness a kiss she hoped she hadn't known. But if she hadn't known, then he'd be lying to her. Second, he thought she was different. He was only using her to keep the girls away?

"You were using me?" she whispered.

Tsujiai's eyes widened. How did this all happen? She had mistaken him for everything! If this is the way she sees him, then he has to change that. "Why would I be using you?" He was now angry and stood up.

"If I were to die, will you miss me?" Nina said as she looked directly into his eyes. He was about to answer but Nina continued, "If I were to leave, will you love someone else and didn't know I'd return? Will you find another girl when I'm with someone I didn't want to be with?" Her last question she thought to herself. There was a reason she and Ayu moved to this school. And Maya and Yuta knew the secret and watched over them saw they can find true love other then force.

Tsujiai had enough, he grabbed her shoulders and puller her in a tight hug, "I'd miss you if you'd die, I'd die along with you! I'll never find love if you leave. I'll never find anyone if you were to be forced to be with someone! I'll stay with you," Tears were now falling down his face. He never cried in his life, but now he did, he wanted to tell her that he loves her, but in this situation was too much for him.

Ayu watched the whole time they did and heard every word. She smiled to Nina. But she knew that Nina was too dense to tell that Tsujiai likes her. It was really hard to tell what Tsujiai was thinking.

A hand was placed on her shoulder, "Sorry about what happened back there, Kaji," She gave him a weak smile.

"Don't worry about," They walked over to Nina and Tsujiai.

"C'mon, Nina. Yuta and Maya are waiting for us," Ayu said as she walked beside her. It was still raining.

"Umm girls?" They stopped and looked at them.

"What?"

"It's raining. And you're soaking wet," Tsujiai said casually.

"We know. We love the rain!" Nina said energetically and smiled.

'_Glad everything back to normal,'_ the boys thought as they watched the girls twirl around the rain.

"So, have _you_ ever been kissed?" Kaji asked. Ayu and Nina stopped twirling and faced them with a smirk on their face.

"As the matter of fact, we have." Ayu answered. She and Nina smirked more as the boys mouth dropped and eyes wide.

"They were so hot! Not really kissing. But making out!" Nina said energetically as she dance in the rain.

"WHAT!" The girls ran to the front gate while yelling,

"Just joking!"

The boys sighed a relief and ran after them.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" Yuta screamed at the two girls smiling face.

"Just forgot the time," Ayu answered as Nina grinned.

The guy came after, panting heavily, "Oh, and this guys were taking too long," Nina said.

"Let's go to the mall. I've been dieing to see this scary movie!" Maya said as she walked beside Ayu and Nina, who's expression froze. The guys behind them backed away.

"NO WAY!"

**

* * *

Next Week**

Everything went back to normal. They ignored Akiho the whole time and thought of nothing that happened last week and enjoyed themselves. They were in their homeroom and were around Ayu's and Nina's desks.

"Man that was some movie!" Yuta said as he leaned on Nina's table.

"I know," Tsujiai agreed.

"Dude, the girls were screaming so loud that everyone was only afraid of them not the movie!" Yuta yelled and laughed along with Tsujiai and Kaji. They were unaware of the dangerous aura surrounding them. Next thing you know it, the guy stopped laughing and they had bruises on their face.

"Alright class, settle down! I've got good news! On Wednesday, we're going on a class trip to a lake but you'll be staying in a cabin with seven other people. The cabin is pretty big and there are 6 rooms. You can do anything there; there will be tennis, baseball, basketball, swimming. Anything you want for a week!" Mr. Mikami said. The class cheered. "Now here's who will with whom,

Maya, Yuta, Satomi, Erika, Nina, Ayu, Kaji, Tsujiai in Cabin 5

Akiho, Katrina, Fred, etc. In Cabin 3," And so on. Ayu and Nina high five each other.

"We're in the same cabin!"

"And with Kaji and Tsujiai," Maya reminded with a wink. They froze. It's going to be crazy in cabin 5, not to mention noisy.

**

* * *

Hong Kong – Ayu's and Nina's old school**

"Looks like we're gonna meet Ayu and Nina there, after all, Riko," a boy with dark blue haired said.

"Finally, it's been long. Let's greet them, shall we, Sako?" Riko said as he smirked.

**

* * *

I finished this chappy! Yeah! I'll start writing the next chappy if you reviewers and readers review me and support me and I'll update soon! **

**What's gonna happen next:**

**Chapter 8 – Familiar Faces**

**Ayu and Nina along with their friends have a wild time in the field trip but they received a note, which told them to meet two people at the lake at night. They hid this from everyone, except Yuta and Maya. Kaji and Tsujiai woke up at the night and followed the girls and found something disturbing. Ayu and Nina are frightened by this.**


	8. Familiar Faces

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Ultra Maniac! **

**  
SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRRRYY! I COULDN'T UPDATE CAUSE I HAVE HUGE WRITERS BLOCK AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! I HAVE OTHER STORIES TO WRITE AS WELL AS THIS AND ARE BETTER, MAYBE! SORRY! HERE'S THE UPDATE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING A MONTH OR MORE FOR! Thanks for the last review who reminded me to update! Yay! I have new reviewers! Please Review and no flames.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8 – Familiar Faces**

"Yay! We're finally here!" Nina cheered enthusiastically. They arrived at the cottage and were pretty amazed. Nina was really hyper and happy. Ayu and Maya just laughed and smiled at her. The boys just watched them.

"What cabin are we in again?" Maya asked as they walked while searching for their cabin to stay in.

"I think we're in Cabin 5," Sonomi said as she searched for the number.

"I think it's at the center of four other cabins," Erika said.

"I found it!' Nina said as she jumped up and down. The girls cheered as well but the guys' sweatdropped with an uneasy smile.

"Okay!" Sonomi said as she caught their attention, she was pointing a finger at only the guys, "You boys will have to carry our luggages and stuff," she declared. They sweatdropped.

"Yeah," Ayu agreed, putting one hand on her hip and putting all her support to her left side with a smirk plastered on her face, "Besides, us girls can't carry all of that and it would be rude if you guys didn't help. If you won't help, well, guess that we'll stop talking with – "

"Got it!" They said immediately and started to carry everything into the cottage.

The girls smiled, "Thanks." Ayu gave Kaji a quick peck in the cheek before running of to the find rooms. Kaji stood, his face burning red. Yuta nudged him in the ribs with a sly look.

"Oi, Kaji, is something goin' on with Ayu?" He asked slyly. Kaji just turned bright red and dropped all the luggage's on him and left.

Tsujiai shook his head, "Learn how to keep your mouth shut, Yuta,"

"TSUJIAI! CAN YOU HELP ME?" asked Nina loudly from one of the bedrooms. There were only 5 rooms. Ayu was staying with Nina and Maya, Sonomi and Erika, Tsujiai and Kaji and Yuta alone.

Tsujiai made his way to her room with his hands in his pockets, "What?"

"Let's go play tennis! Ayu said she was gonna go and play, so I decided, how 'bout all of us! You can help me cause you're the captain of the boys team!" Nina said enthusiastically. She wore a short dark blue skirt and a long tight shirt that covered half of her skirt. Her hair was let down with a small braid. In her hand, was a tennis racket.

"Okay?..."

"Let's go then!" As soon as his hand made contact with her hand, his face heated up red and his bangs covered her eyes. "Ne, Tsujiai, are you sick?" Nina asked as she stood running and tip toed to his level so she could put her hand on his forehead.

"Just…fine," Nina tilted her head to the side with a confused look.

"Okay, if that's what you say. C'mon, they must've been waiting for us." She replied, now calm.

When they arrived at the tennis courts, they already so that Kaji and Ayu were playing together against Maya and Yuta, Sonomi and Erika were in the stands, cheering them on. "Hey, Erika, Sonomi. They started already?"

"Yup. Kaji and Ayu are leading by 4 points," Erika informed, sipping her drink.

They watched as they played. Ayu's hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Kaji and Ayu looked pretty advanced as they played; their face full of concentration and seriousness.

"Tsujiai, can you teach me?" asked Nina.

"….Sure,"

They stood in front of the stands, each of them holding tennis rackets "You do it like this," Tsujiai taught as he swung his racket. When Nina tried, she did it wrong. So Tsujiai had to go behind her.

He put his hands on top of hers and went closer to her while he said softly, "You do it like this." They stayed in that position for a while; lost in their thoughts, until Sonomi and Erika hooted,

"WOOHOO! Romance going on! Score one for Nina! Snap out of it lovebirds! You're catching attention!"

The two blushed hard and quickly pulled apart. Hearing what Erika and Sonomi said, Yuta avert his attention to the scene, laughing aloud. But he didn't pay attention to the ball anymore. He fell to the ground, laughing nervously.

Maya shook her head, "Pay attention to the game, Yuta!"

"Hau…."

"Tsujiai and Nina already had their quick moment, now its Ayu's and Kaji's turn," Sonomi whispered Erika nodded in return.

"Oi! Ayu! Your bra's showing!" Sonomi yelled out, it was a lie, but hey, it's part of the plan. Erika dropped down anime style. Ayu froze in her place, her face and Kaji's heating up. "Kaji! Help her out! You're the closest to her, 'sides, if you don't do that, more guys would be staring, like now," Sonomi said as she put her thumb at the side, where the other guys were staring

"Don't worry! I can do it myself," Ayu said as she put down her tennis racket and arranged her shirt while Kaji was blushing red.

"You pervert," Erika said, her face also blushing.

After the quick game that failed, Ayu and Kaji resumed the game. They were very skillful, while Yuta and Maya were fighting. When one ball was going towards Ayu they both bumped into each other and fell to the ground. It turned quiet until Yuta laughed while Maya shushed him and tied him up.

Kaji was laying on top of Ayu. Ayu's eyes were shut tight before slowly opening them.

"Think he saw her bra?" Yuta whispered, Maya had an anime vein and kicked the hardest she can wherever she could.

"Yo people. Get up already. Or are you already prepared for it?" Tsujiai said as the girls giggled and were about leave.

They quickly got off each other, but Kaji gave a quick kiss in the lips to Ayu, unnoticed by the others. Ayu felt herself turn red.

"Oi! Let's go for a swim already! Pretty hot and sweaty after the game," Yuta said, wiping off a sweat.

"Let's go Ayu!" the girls said as they raced each other to the cabin.

* * *

'_Omigoodness! Kaji kissed me! He stole my first kiss?'_ Ayu thought, while changing. She was feeling both happy and frustrated, _'How dare he do that!_' She thought, remembering the quick moment, _'But…it was pretty nice. But still!'_

"Ayu! Ya ready?" Nina asked appearing in front of the door. She wore a two piece with the color of orange. Her hair was let down. A towel was wrapped around her shoulder.

"Sonomi and Erika and Maya went ahead with the guys," Nina informed. Ayu nodded.

"Whoa! Wearing a sexy red two piece? Who are you trying to seduce?" Nina tease with a laugh, earning a pillow in front of her face. Ayu's eyes were closed with her face red.

"C'mon Nina. They must be tired waiting already,"

"Hai!"

When they reached the pool area, they were pretty surprised. Only a few people were there and the pool was large. Sonomi and Erika were sunbathing in the sun while Yuta pushed Maya to the pool. The two walked over and looked around.

"Where's Kaji?"

"And Tsujiai?"

"Watch out Ayu! Nina! There behind you!" Erika warned, but it was too late. Like before in Ayu's apartment, the two pushed the girls inside the cold pool.

"SO COLD!"

"Kaji you are so gonna die!" Ayu said, lifting herself up from the pool, shivering. That's when he noticed he was red. "Are you sick?"

"…N-no,"

"Cool swimsuit Ayu," Sonomi commented, her sun glasses following down her nose.

'_Oh, so that's it,' _Ayu thought, looking at her swimsuit and looked back at Kaji. She smirked.

"Kaji?"

"Hmm?"

Ayu grabbed his hands, catching his attention. "Let's go around the pool for a walk. Don't wanna go back home and changed,"

"S-s-sure,"

When they were walking, she '_accidentally'_ fell into the pool, pulling Kaji on top of her inside the pool. Ayu was giggling.

Nina on the other one was trying to chase Tsujiai while throwing her things to him.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"You have no idea how cold it was!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, here I'll give you a push!" Nina said and she did, but Tsujiai grabbed her ankles, letting her slip in as well.

When she rose again, someone grabbed her ankles and pulled her down, underwater, she saw it was Tsujiai. She watched as he rose up.

"How dare you do that!"

"You pushed me in!"

"You started it first!"

**

* * *

4 Hours later**

It was getting dark and they retreated back to the cottage. All of them were in the small living, laying on the couch or leaning on the counter.

"Anyone a good cook?" Maya asked.

"I am!" Yuta said.

"Oh yeah? Ya sure?" Maya asked, unsure.

"Here we go again," Erika said and sighed.

Soon after, food were being thrown everywhere. The girls were screaming in frustration while the guys were chuckling and throwing more.

The girls were on one side while the boys were on the other.

"Take this!"

"Ew! I hate veggies!" Yuta said, spitting out the vegteble.

"Your wasting food!" Maya scolded.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh yeah?

"Yeah!"

"Oh yeah!"

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE GONNA CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" The girls said in unison.

When Ayu and Nina were alone in there room, they find a note. They went towards it and read

_Meet us at the lake at 8. Only Ayu and Nina. You'll be surprised._

_R + S_

"Who is it from?"

"Don't know Nina." There was a pause when they reread the letter and their eyes widened.

'_Riko'_

'_Sako.'_

Then there was a scream, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tsujiai and Kaji quickly went inside the room, with worried faces. They saw Ayu and Nina on the corners, hugging themselves. Their faces were scared and were shocked.

They made their ways towards them and pulled them in a hug.

"What's wrong?"

"….."

"Nina?"

Maya and Yuta watched sadly before going to their rooms.

**

* * *

pm – Lake**

For a reason, Kaji and Tsujiai couldn't sleep. They were still worried. The girls didn't eat or talk. They just kept quiet. They heard rustling around. Carefully, they looked out the window and saw Nina and Ayu enter the forest and towards the lake.

"Oi, Kaji. Let's follow them,"

"Let's be quiet not to wake the others,"

But Maya and Yuta were already awake and were hiding somewhere in the lake, waiting.

Ayu and Nina were getting nervous. When they saw two figures, they froze.

"Riko?"

"Sako?"

The twins smirked, "Nice to see you again. Too bad you guys transferred," Riko said, going towards Ayu. She scoffed as she felt Riko hug her.

"Nina, still the cute girl you are," Sako said politely. Nina returned a weak smile. Ayu's and Riko's relationship was bad, but hers and Sako was good, but they hid it so Ayu wouldn't feel bad, but Nina fell in love with Tsujiai.

"How'd you get here and why're you here?" Ayu asked directly.

"Can't we see our ex's after how many months?" Riko said innocently.

"We're planning to come to your school so we'll be together again." Riko said again.

"How about the slut you were dating?" Ayu glared hard.

"That's no way to treat me," Riko said, holding her shoulders tight while glaring hard. Ayu felt weak.

"Sorry,"

"Riko! Let go of here!" his twin said.

Riko was about to slap Ayu, but was caught and was punched.

"KAJI!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kaji screamed as he went in front of her and glared at Riko.

**

* * *

TBC**

**WHIS CHAPTER SUCKED I KNOW! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME! I'LL TRY MY HARDEST NEXT TIME! I HOPE I STILL HAVE MY REVIEWERS WITH ME! I'M SORRY THIS CHAPTER SUCKED!**

**What's AU by the way. I know what OCC, OC and yaoi, but what's AU? Please tell me!"**


	9. Remembering You

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Ultra Maniac! **

**  
Ahahahahhahahah! I update early! Score one for me! I love you guys so much! Thanks for my number one reviewer: TsujiaisgurlNina! (If that's how you spell it!) Riko and Sako are twins, they were abusive bf to Ayu and Nina, well not really Nina. Riko is really bad, but Sako is really nice.**

**What does Alternative Universe mean anyway? Tell me!**

**

* * *

Chapter 9 – Remembering You**

**Kaji's POV**

How could this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen! But….how would Ayu do such a thing, especially for me? He was after me, not her. (His thought were sounding tired) So, why'd she take it instead of me? This wasn't happening to me…..! How'd things end up like this! I hope this was a dream. WHY did it end up like this! Why do I always have to see these kinds of things happening to me!

"AYU!"

**Flashback – a few minutes before – Normal POV**

_Kaji was in front of Ayu, an arm blocking her way and glaring at the direction of the teen that nearly slapped her. "What's going on!"_

"_K-Kaji?" Ayu stuttered._

"_Ayu, you okay? He didn't touch you, did he?"  
_

"_He didn't touch me or anything, except nearly slapping me, yeah," Ayu replied._

"_Who are you?" Kaji asked, averting his gaze to Riko, who was now standing up properly, wiping off the remaining blood from the side of his mouth._

"_I may just ask you the same. The name's Riko. I was Ayu's ex. And you are?"_

"_Kaji, one of her closest friends,"_

"_Do you happen to be together?"  
_

"_If that's how you would like to think," Kaji replied wisely. Ayu was blushing madly._

"_Oh, so you are dating someone else. Not the only one who's cheating now are we, Ayu?" Riko said smirking, but glaring at the same time at Kaji. Ayu was now red in the face, from anger._

"_WE AREN'T TOGETHER ANYMORE! I'M FREE TO DATE ANYONE I CHOSE! IT'S OVER FOR A YEAR! GET THAT IN YOUR MIND! I'M NOT YOURS! IT'S CALLED MOVING ON! GET A LIFE AND STOP ORDERING ME AROUND! I HAVE A GOOD LIFE UNTIL YOU HAD TO COME ALONG! SO JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE! IT'S OVER!" " Ayu screamed, she was panting heavily, her fists clenched at her sides and glaring with pure hatred at the blue haired teen, Riko_

"_You shouldn't have said that Ayu," Riko said, glaring at the couple._

"_Stop it, otouto-kun (little brother)" Sako said, glaring at his twin brother, "She isn't yours anymore. Stop pestering her,"_

"_That would be mine and only my own business, Sako,"_

"_Sako, can you stop him from hurting Ayu?" Nina asked worriedly._

_Sako replied by shaking his head, "I can't do anything. Gomen ne Nina. I tried my best last time; it was nice to see her smiling ever since I moved you and Ayu to this school. But Riko found out after a couple of months, I apologize," _

"_Don't worry about it," Nina said sadly, "At least she was free for the past months. Are you planning to move to our school?"_

"_Fortunately, no,"_

"_Nina, you alright?" Tsujiai asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. He looked at _

_her almost teary face._

"_Hai. Just worried."_

"_If I were you, I'd apologize to Ayu for nearly slapping her," Kaji said._

"_Why would I do that?" Riko said, faking an innocent tone, "I did it lots of times, so why can't I do it like old times?"_

_This made Kaji mad and a little confused. He charged towards Riko, delivering a punch. Soon, it turned to a fight. Both were punching, dodging and kicking each other when they see the chance._

"_Stop it!" Ayu screamed as she watched with horror at the scene. Tsujiai went over and quickly separated them, with Sako holding back his twin._

"_LET ME GO!"_

"_HOW DARE HE DO THAT TO AYU!"  
_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_LET ME GO!"_

_They argued, trying to break loose while cursing each other. Kaji heard crying noises and he calmed down. He turned to face the girls and found Ayu at the ground, her hands covering her face and Nina next to her._

"_Ayu?"_

"_Please…..stop….stop……fighting…already. I'm sick of this!"_

"_It's alright, Ayu," Nina said, glaring at the boys._

"_Riko! You promised not to do anything rash!" Sako said, glaring at his twin._

"_I did keep it. I didn't do anything,"_

"_You nearly slapped her!"_

"_But I didn't,"_

"_This is the last time you'll see her. You will not be close to 10 meters from her," Sako said seriously._

"…_.."_

_Kaji stood up and went towards Ayu, Nina stood up and went back to Tsujiai. He whisper in her ear, "I'm sorry, Ayu. I won't let him touch you anymore," He was replied with a nod._

_  
"Thanks. Kaji,"_

_Riko hated the look of things. He was disgusted. "My, what a disgusting picture to look at,"_

_Kaji was about to stand, but Ayu softly grabbed his hands and shook her head, her eyes full of tears silently falling down; he nodded. "Say what you like I don't care. But you will not speak ill of Ayu," He warned_

"_Yeah, like I'm scared of that," he replied sarcastically._

_Kaji didn't respond but stay with Ayu; arms wrapped around her waist, laying on the ground on their knees, her head resting on his chest and her own arms around him. Nina and Tsujiai were in a similar position._

_This made Riko mad, "ANSWER ME!"_

"_That's enough, Riko," his twin older brother said._

_It was starting to rain heavily above them. Riko all of a sudden grabbed Ayu and Nina and held them hostage with sharp knives against their throats, "I told you to answer. If you don't this is your punishment. But since I still care for her, I'll only hurt my bro's ex." He said, pushing the knife a little deeper in Nina's neck, letting small blood come out as Nina hissed and winced in pain. Tsujiai was furious._

"_Nina! Let her go! She didn't do anything!"_

"_SHUT UP! OR I'LL KILL HER!" Riko said, threatingly._

_Tsujiai cursed and kept quiet._

"_Otouto-kun! Stop this!" Sako yelled, but Riko didn't take notice_

_Tears fell silently on the two girls face. "Riko," Ayu choked out, "I know why your doing this,"_

"_Shut up!" He said, pulling her down._

_She did a light scream, "You were always lonely weren't you?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_Ayu!"_

_  
"You thought no one loved you, so you abused them as they did to you," Ayu continued._

_  
Nina spoke up, "So that's it, we can help you,"_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!"_

"_Nina!" Tsujiai yelled worriedly. It started to thunder angrily above them and the rain poured heavily._

"_Stop it!" Sako yelled._

"_You were using people," Kaji declared, his head down, his bangs shadowing his eyes._

_Riko threw the girl painfully to the side, letting them hit the tree hard. Tsujiai ran over to Nina, while Ayu stayed on the ground. Riko charged towards Kaji, a knife in his hand._

"_I hated you from the first time I've met you!" Riko said. Kaji looked up and shut his eyes, bracing the pain about to come as he saw the knife_

_But nothing came. It was quiet. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting blood, but what he saw was much different. _

_Ayu's soft long hair brushed his face. His eyes widened as he looked what happened. She was in front of him, the knife piercing inside her._

"_AYU!'_


	10. Losing A Loved One

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or Ultra Maniac! **

_But nothing came. It was quiet. He slowly opened his eyes, expecting blood, but what he saw was much different. _

_Ayu's soft long hair brushed his face. His eyes widened as he looked what happened. She was in front of him, the knife piercing inside her._

"_AYU!'_

**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Losing a Loved One **

"Ayu!" Heavy raindrops poured down to them. Loud crashing of the rain was only heard through the silence.

Kaji was too shocked to move. Ayu's eyes were shut as she felt immediate pain. She fell behind, feeling too weak. Kaji's eyes widened. His arms were in front of him as Ayu fell into his arms, her arms draping down as blood traced down both her arms.

Nina screamed in horror as Tsujiai cuddled her close. Nina was crying hard and covered her ears as she sobbed in Tsujiai's chest. "Ayu….!"

Kaji didn't move, he just stared straight in shock as Ayu lay in pain in his stretched out arms Her own blood was on her face as rain washed it off. Her eyes tightly shut, no breathing came from her.

Kaji finally slowly looked down; he saw Ayu's calm but painful look on her peaceful face, which was covered with little blood on her cheek. "Ayu…?" he whispered.

"…."

No reply.

His eyes were wide he finally came to his senses and yelled out, "Ayu!" He sank down with her in his arms, "Wake up!"

She didn't move.

"Ayu!" Nina cried. Sako shut his eyes and looked away. Riko was just standing, not knowing what just happened and drop to his knees, a forced smile on his face.

"WAKE UP!"

Tsujiai wrapped his arms around Nina protectively as she cried harder in his chest. He buried his head in her blonde hair. "Calm down, Nina," he said softly. She clutched onto him tight.

"No…no…no…this can't be happening," Nina said to herself as tears streamed down her face.

Kaji hugged Ayu tight as Ayu didn't respond; her arms fell to her side as the rain washed away tears and blood. "AYU! Wake up!"

Riko started to chuckle and laugh louder. Lightning crash down and rained poured down to them heavily. "Ayu's….dead, isn't she?" he said, his expression looked like a maniac, "ISN'T SHE?" he said louder. Kaji glared hard at him.

Ayu's lifeless body was gently put down as Kaji lay her down. One of her hand was on top of her stomach as the other arm was at her side. The color dark red was at spreading around her clothes.

"You son of a -!"

"Kaji, stop!" Tsujiai said as he held him back. Sako held his brother back as well. Nina quietly crawled to Ayu, unnoticed to the others, a knife behind her.

"LET GO! THAT BA$#RD KILLED AYU!"

"She isn't dead! She just got shot!"

"IT WAS THAT B#$'s fault for interfering!" Riko yelled over as he tried to free from his older twins' grip.

"DON'T CALL HER A B-----! YOU BA$&!" Kaji yelled in fury.

"Killing him or torturing him won't do any good, Kaji!" Tsujiai reasoned, "He'll be in jail soon. CALM DOWN!" He said, almost losing his patience, but he kept his cool. Knowing in these situations, if no one was calm, then the worst the situation would be.

"Riko! QUIT IT!" Sako yelled, "I told you not to do anything rash! YOU BROKE THAT PROMISE!" Sako yelled, losing his patience and felt anger rising within him. Unlike Tsujiai, Sako was the same, except he lost his patience after seeing someone close hurt.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE!" Riko said, glaring hard at Kaji. Sako had enough. A fight broke out. Sako punched his twin in the stomach hard. Riko glared heavily at his twin before charging. It was slippery, because of the mud and the rain.

Kaji still tried to escape Tsujiai, but he couldn't.

"Let go, Tsujiai!" he struggled, "That b------- have no right speaking to Ayu like that!"

"Calm down!" Tsujiai said in a cool voice, "If we'd stop fighting….then we could have had Ayu delivered to the hospital right now!" Kaji froze.

"She needs to be treated," Tsujiai said, seeing this chance, "We'll deal with Riko later after we find out Ayu's fine,"

Kaji was now free from his grasp, "Thanks Tsujiai,"

"Anything for a friend,"

They turned to the fighting twin brothers. They separated each two, after a while with bruises. Kaji's cheek was swollen from a punch while Tsujiai gritted his teeth, the pain from his stomach after being kicked. They manage to hold them back away from each other.

The twins were badly injured as they glared at each other, both panting heavily after the fight. "You aren't my twin anymore, Riko," Sako said. "I won't allow you getting away with this," Kaji helped him up. Riko just pushed Tsujiai away, letting him up himself, painfully.

"I always get away with stuff. No one can catch me," Riko said dangerously.

Tsujiai and Kaji turned to the girls, only to be greeted by another nightmare.

* * *

"NINA!" 

"AYU!"

More blood was spread around Ayu's clothes and skin, the rain was washing it all away. Her wound was large and needed to be stitched up. The knife still inside her. Blood trickled down her mouth.

Nina was shocking. She was beside Ayu, eyes closed, feeling lifeless. A knife was pierced inside her as well, on her right chest. Blood seemed to flow endlessly down her body.

'_Ayu's my best friend. I can't live without her. If she's suffering like this, so should I. It's unfair for her if she's the only in pain. We're best friends. Whatever she's doing, I'm doing as well, even if it means death. As long as we are always together, best friends forever. The pain I'm feeling is what she was feeling._

"Nina…?" Tsujiai said with shocked eyes at the view in front of him. "NINA!" He quickly rushed towards her and held her petite form in his arms. Kaji went back to Ayu, both hugging them tightly. "No, Nina. No, no, no, no, NO!"

_It's not fair if she's the only in pain_

"Nina!" He felt her pulse, only a little heartbeat and barely breathing. "We've got to get her to the hospital! Call the hospital!" Everyone was to shock to move. "Dammit, call! I don't want to lose her along with Ayu! CALL!" he roared with force and anger.

_If she's suffering, so should I._

"Nina," he whispered frantically in her ear, "Please, don't die on me now! You're the only reason I'm here right now! If you die, than what's my purpose in life! I'll live my whole life regretting saying I love you!"

_Whatever she's doing, I'm doing as well, even if it means death._

Tears streamed down Tsujiai's face, for once, he cried, "How will I live my whole life without you! Please, wake up!" he begged. "I'll be broken without you by my side! The pain I feel now will never be healed!"

_The pain I'm feeling now is what she was feeling._

Kaji still held Ayu close. "Ayu! Please, open your eyes! Tell me your okay! Tell me we're going to be together! I love you Ayu! If you'll die…..I'll have a part missing from me. Not knowing how I'll continue!"

_We're best friends_

It rained harder and thunder shook them. Sako called the ambulance long ago and is waiting. Riko disappeared into the forest.

"Ayu! Don't make me feel regretful if you leave me!" Kaji screamed, holding her tighter.

_I can't live without her. We're best friends._

Panic, anger and pain filled them. Mixed feelings filled them as they held tight to their loved ones. The ambulance came and quickly took Ayu and Nina away, followed by Kaji and Tsujiai.

They waited all night and day at the hospital waiting for the answers.

"We can't get a pulse!"

They heard voices inside the operation rooms.

"Clear!"

"Still no pulse!"

Morning came, but it was still dark and angry and dark clouds were still out, refusing the sun to shine.

The doctor finally came out. "How are they?" they asked quickly.

"They're alright…" the doctor said with a smile, but it slowly faded.

They sighed in relief.

"But…they may be in coma. They might have amnesia."

They froze, pain once again filling them. Flashback images replayed in their thoughts, remembering the girls.

_We're best friends. We always do stuff together, even if it means losing each other. We're best friends forever, not even death can separate us._

**

* * *

TBC **

**I'm back! This chapter made me cry and it was so hard to write! TT.TT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I'm sorry I haven't update in a while! Poor Ayu and Nina and Kaji and Tsujiai!**

**If your confused about the ones with whose talking about the best friend and stuff, that was NINA'S voice and Ayu's in between the paragraphs! PLEASE REVIEW! I cried! TT.TT**


End file.
